Tokyo New Mews
by strawberrysunsets
Summary: [COMPLETE] It's 2020, and the aliens are back. They want to reclaim the planet - again! With Ichigo getting married in England, Lettuce in hospital, Mint and Zakuro on tour with their band, and Pudding running an all time day care for toddlers, who will protect Tokyo? Ryou and Keiichiro need to find NEW mews, of course! 4/5 epilogues posted, nya! :)
1. Earthquakes, Bubbles and Knights!

_I have chosen the 5 mews earlier this morning. _

_They are:_

_Skye_

_Summer_

_Mandy_

_Holly_

_Isuzu_

* * *

_This is the first chapter. Only Skye and Summer are in this chapter. The next chapters will focus on the other mews as they get discovered. I know this isnt the best chapter, but the story will get better when we have all 5 mews and when the aliens start to attack._

* * *

Ryou flicked through the channels on his tv. "The same old boring shows…" He sighed. He landed on one channel that got his attension. A pretty, brunette woman with worried eyes was talking about mutant animals.

"Earlier this morning a bizarre incident occurred at the expensive neighbourhood, DiamondHeights." The woman looked down, almost as if she was holding back tears. "A young girl named Skye was walking to school when what she stated as 'a great blue evil hawk' flew over her head and attacked her sister, Summer."

"It tried to grab her and take her away!" Skye sobbed. "I was so frightened. I would have been so devestated if anything happened to her…"

Summer, as Ryou presumed the girls name was, didn't look scared at all. She mostly looked curious and concerned. "It was crazy. It didn't even look like an animal. It just looked kind of… human."

Ryou took a big breath in, closing his eyes before grabbing his cell phone and dialling the number of his friend, Keiichiro.

"Yes, I'm watching it now." Ryou tried his best to be calm and reserved, but it wasn't working. Even Keiichiro was worried.

"What'll we do?" Ryou asked hopefully, eager to hear his friend's plan. Unfortunately, he had nothing. "What? We need to do something… Yes, I know that Ichigo is in England, Mint and Zakuro are touring in… No! By the time we travel to the other side of the world, Tokyo could be destoryed! We need to find new mews!"

(Flashback)

"Wait up, you idiot!" Summer shoved her elbow into her sisters side playfully. "I'm not that fast."

"But you are lazy!" Skye grinned. After another elbow in her side, Skye huffed. "I was only joking!"

Skye and Summer were very different to each other. They were sisters, twins actually, but they had totally different personalities to each other. Skye had brown curly hair, and Summer had straight blonde hair. The only similar thing about them are their large blue eyes.

"Hey…" Summer looked carefully further down the stone path, pointing to what looked like a very, very large bird. "What's that?"

"EEEEPPPP!" Skye jumped up nearly three feet in the air. "My horoscope was right!"

"What?" Summer snapped, not really interested in her sister's theories.

"It said I will encounter danger…" Skye's face lit up as she realised what else it said. "It also said a blonde knight in shining armor will protect me." Skye batted her eyelids at the thought of falling head over heels with a blonde knight.

"Come on, let's check it out!" Summer yanked her sisters arm. "It went toward the park!"

"What if it kills me?" Skye's bottom lip wobbled.

"Then your knight will protect you!" Summer said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Summer dragged her sister toward the 'monster' bird.

"What is it doing?" Skye asked.

Summer realised that it was walking toward a tall, skinny girl with bulky glasses that was eating a sandwich at a park bench. "It's going to hurt that girl! STOP!"

The girl looked at Summer and then at the hawk. She screamed like she just saw a celebrity and tried to run, but she tripped. The hawk walked toward the cowering girl as she tried to hide herself under her backpack

"Get away from her!" Summer yelled at the hawk, running towards it.

"Summer!" Skye hissed. She tried to grab onto Summer's arm but she was already running toward the shaking girl. "Don't get too close!"

The hawk was latching onto the girl by its hook feet. "LET GO OF HER!"

The hawk hissed at Summer, and then jumped on her.

"SUMMER!"

* * *

"It was crazy!" Summer was telling the news reporter. "It didn't even look like an animal. It looked kind of… human."  
There was a long pause. "Human?" The reporter looked at the 14 year old girl like she was telling her she was a supermodel. "Erm, okay. And how exactly did the _animal_ look human?"

Skye winced at the reporter's tone. She knew that she didn't believe her. No one ever did. Not even their parents. At first, when they said she got attacked by a giant bird, they believed her, but when they said it was a human bird? Everyone thought they were crazy.

"It had a human face. An angry human face!" Skye told her softly.

"Right." The reporter rolled her eyes and clicked her pen, writing something on her notepad. Skye presumed she was writing 'Those girls think they saw a monster.'

Summer grabbed Skye's arm. "Come on. We're leaving."

"What?" The mean reporter snapped. "You can't just leave during a live interview."

"You can't just roll your eyes at us and act like we're lying when we're telling you the truth!" Summer spat back, leaving the reporter gobsmacked, and probably fired from her job.

"Serves her right…" Summer muttered as she walked out of the building.

"What do we do now?" Skye asked.

"Head home and forget about it?" Summer suggested.

"I think we should go to the park to relax."

"The park that we were attacked in? Are you crazy?"

"No, that other park. You know, the one where that cute café is opening." Skye grinned excitedly. "The one near the red data animals museum!"

* * *

"Look at that…" Keiichiro muttered.

"It's perfect!" Ryou said, shaking his head. "Do you think they're…"

"Yes. The preparations are complete."

"Mew Project… Commence." Ryou flicked a button on a controller.

Suddenly, outside in the park where the girls were sitting, the ground beneath them shook.

"Earthquake!" Skye wheezed.

The two girls got zapped somewhere else.

"BUBBLES!" Skye giggled. She stopped when she saw a Ring Tailed Lemur staring up at her.  
"Lemur…" She whispered, picking the cat up. Suddenly, the cat disappeared.

"Holy smokes! It just went into my stomach!"

* * *

"Skye… SKYE!"

"Huh?" Skye woke up, her head dazed.

"What just happened?" Summer asked.

"I… I don't know. Did you dream too?"

"Yes! An angel whale somehow jumped inside of me! That's so strange!"

Skye, looking dazed, walked over to Café Mew Mew. "It's so… pretty."

"What are you doing, idiot?"

Skye pushed open the front door and walked into the café, her sister following.

"Pleased to meet you." A man bowed. "I'm Akasaka Keiichiro."  
Another man, in his late 20's, stepped forward, staring straight at her. "Skye."

"What? How do you know my sister's name?" Summer asked.

"Summer." He looked her up and down.

"Okay, that's really starting to get annoying!" Summer growled. "Who are you? And how do you know our names?"

"Are you my knight in shining armor?" Skye asked hopefully.

Ryou looked at her weird, and then introduced himself. "I'm Ryou, and you and your sister are Mew mews."


	2. Aliens?

_Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)_

_- L_

* * *

"What?" Summer snapped.

"The heck…" Skye continued.

"Is a mew mew?" Summer concluded.

Skye looked around the café as her sister argued with Ryou.

"You!" She pointed to a tall girl with glasses, wearing a very cute, fancy purple dress. "You're the girl that was at the park this morning!"

"Y-yes." The girl stepped forward, bowing formally. "I'm Amanda… oh, you can call me Mandy."

"Hi Mandy!" Skye grinned.

"Here." Ryou handed Skye a box, and gave Summer one as well. "Put these on."

After getting changed, the girls came back out wearing the maids outfits.

"It's so cute!" Skye giggled.

"I don't understand…" Summer bit her lip. "Why are we wearing this? Does it have anything to do with that monster that attacked me this morning?"

"That wasn't a monster." Ryou told her calmly. "It was a chimera animal."

"Chimera Animal?" Skye and Summer looked at each other.

Ryou turned a tv on and showed them a video. "We're talking about aliens who possess animals and turn them into savages."

Keiichiro cut in. "This has happened before, but our original mews cannot help us anymore. They formed a truce with the aliens, but we don't know what they want now. We needed to find new mews to help us beat the aliens. And, luckily, we found you two and Mandy. We just need to find another two girls, and then the fighting will begin."

"Fighting?" Skye gulped. "I don't want to fight."  
"I'm sure you don't want aliens to take over the earth either." Ryou snapped, making Skye bite her lip.

This time it was Summer who cut in. "I don't understand. If they formed a truce, why are they coming back?"

"That's one thing we don't understand." Keiichiro sighed. "Maybe they're greedy? We don't know. They fixed their planet before… We don't know why they have come back."

"We are searching for five people who can host the DNA of Red Data Animals."

"So… The dream…" Skye wondered.

He flicked through a few pictures on the screen. There was a ring tailed lemur, an angel whale, a red wolf, a burrowing owl and a black panther.

"I'm the angel whale." Summer nodded.

"I think I'm the lemur…" Skye whispered.

"I'm the red wolf." Mandy took a step toward the sisters. "After the Chimera Animal attacked me, Ryou and Akasaka-san taught me how to defend myself and attack the Chimera Animals."

"So, what's our part in it?" Summer asked.

"Well, you will have to defeat the Chimera Animals…" Ryou started. "Also, you will have to work as a waitress here."

"What?"

"It's only a cover up."

"Yes," Keiichiro nodded. "You'll also get to eat as many cakes as you want."

"Hmm…" Summer thought. "I'm listening."

"You just have to find the other two mews, then we'll get started with the aliens. I saw one of them on the detector… She has short red hair and a white cat."

"Don't worry, Akasaka-san!" Mandy grinned. "We'll find them!"

* * *

Skye, Summer and Mandy were walking down the street.

"So we just wait until we see a Chimera Animal or a mew?" Summer asked.

"Pretty much." Mandy nodded.

"Maybe we should split up?" Skye suggested.

"W-what?" Mandy asked.

"I'll go that way!" Summer pointed down the street and ran.

"I'll go the other way!" Skye sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I…" Mandy looked around, then ran down a street to the left. She wandered around for a while, until she heard laughing.

"What the?" Mandy looked around, but no one was around. After all, it was getting quite late. Not many people walk town around in the evening.

Suddenly, the laughing turned into even louder cackling, and an alien with elf ears appeared in front of her.

"AHHHHH!"

"Shh…" He pressed his index finger on her lips, and then replaced them with his lips.

Mandy, in total and utter shock, didn't push him off… but she definitely didn't kiss back! After he let go, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dex… Thanks for the kiss!"

Meanwhile, Skye was searching the streets for any sign of a Chimera Animal.

"This is so hard!" Skye mentally cursed.

"Meow!"

"Huh?" Skye's eyebrows knitted together. "Was that a cat, just now?"

"Nya! Myu mew!"

Skye saw a white cat with silver paws and picked her up. "Hello there…" She looked at the name on her collar. "Song… pretty name. I bet your owner is missing you."

"SONG!" A girl's anxious voice called. "Song, where are you?"

Skye saw a girl with shoulder-length red hair and bright, shining green eyes.

"I think this your cat." Skye gave the small white cat to the girl, who looked about 13.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm Holly" The girl's eyes light up and she grinned like the Cheshire cat as she took her pet.

"No problem… I'm Skye." Skye bit her lip. Something inside her told her that this girl wasn't just an ordinary 13 year old. She could quite possibly be a mew mew. "Say, have you noticed any strange things happening lately?"

"Uhmm…" The girl twisted her foot on the ground left to right. "What do you mean?"

"Like… monsters and stuff?"

The girls eyes got wide. "Are you one too?"

"What?"

"Are you fighting against those monsters too?"

* * *

"AKASAKA-SAN!" Skye yelled out for him.

"Yes?"

"I found her! I found the fourth mew!"

Keiichiro gasped when he saw Holly standing shyly next to Skye. "The fourth mew…" He said softly.  
RING! All heads turned toward the front door when Summer walked in. "Hey gu… who's that?" She pointed to Holly.

"This is Holly!" Skye said excitedly. "She's the fourth mew!"

There was a long pause. "Oh…"

"What?" Skye asked.

"Where's Mandy?"

Skye blinked. "I thought she went with you?"

"No… I thought she followed you…"

"Uh oh." Skye bit her lip. "I hope she's okay!"

Summer sighed. "We have one left now."

"Uhm, yes…"

"How will we find her?"

Ryou walked over to the girls. "I know where she is."

"What?" Skye asked, shocked.

"Where?" Summer asked.

"Keiichiro, show Holly to the powerpoint on the Chimera Animals." Ryou grabbed his coat. "I'm going with Skye and Summer to find the fifth mew."

The girls glanced at each other, then hurried after Ryou.

* * *

"Ryou?" Skye poked his elbow. "Why are you coming with us?"  
"Is something wrong?" Summer asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Are you hiding something?"

Skye gasped. "What if he's possessed by an alien and he's leading us to their mothership where they will suck our brains out!"

"NO! Ryou I don't want to die!"

"Will you both SHUT UP?" Ryou glared at them. "I have a signal for two chimera animals. One was defeated, so I presumed the fifth mew was fighting it."

"Ohhhh!" Skye grinned. "Do you think she's nice?"  
"Maybe the fifth mew mew is a boy! I hope he's hot!"

"I hope he's cuuuttteeeee!"

Ryou put his hand over Skye's mouth. "Shh! Look, it's over there!" He whispered, taking his hand off and pointing to a chimera animal. There was a tall girl with jet black hair, yellow eyes and a black tank top and pants to match. She was holding a black sword and was fighting the chimera animal.

Skye was in a daze. "That… was… amazing…"

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing!" She waved her hands and shook her head. She had a massive crush on him!

"Go fight it."

"What?" Summer asked.

"DO IT!" Ryou hissed.

"Mew Mew Angel… Metamorphosis! For Truth and Love!"

Summer called her weapon "ANGEL BATON!" She flicked upside down and it turned into a sword. She pointed the sword at the foe "ANGEL SWORD..." Summer raised it above her head, yelling, " ATTACK!" A flurry of tiny blue angel wings attack the enemy.

"Huh?" Skye asked.

"You too!" Ryou pushed her towards the chimera.

"Mew Mew Marshmallow… Metamorphosis! For Tokyo and the World!"

Skye's eyebrows became knotted in determination as her weapon appeared in her hand. She yelled, "Mallow Flower Batton!" and raised her weapon high above her head. Skye grinned proudly and pointed her batton at her enemy, shouting, "Mallow flower… BLAST!" A shower of pink flowers attacked the enemy, the thorns digging into their skin.

"Who are you?" The slender girl hissed at the twins.

"I'm Skye!" Skye said as she hit the chimera with her batton and tripped it over. "That's my sister, Summer!"  
"Your… what? I thought I was the only one!"

"No, there's four others!" Skye grinned. "What's your name."

"Isuzu…"

"Nice to meet you… WOOAAAHHH" Skye was sent flying. The Chimera Animal hit her with it's tail.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?" Isuzu asked.

An alien dropped down to the ground in front of her. "Hey pretty panther!"

"Who are you?" Isuzu stepped back as the alien tried to touch her cheek. "Don't touch me!"

"Isuzu!" Summer kicked the alien in the stomach, sending it backwards.

"Omph…" It got back up and smirked. "Try that again and your human friend will be dead!" He shot at Summer, who flinched and backed away.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Isuzu ordered. She tried to be cool and calm but she was freaked out of her wits.

"Hmmhm…" He grinned, taking a step toward her. "Aris. Eldest of the Marsipian brothers. We're here to destroy you and _all_ of the pathetic race you call humans."

While Isuzu was distracting the alien, Skye attacked the Chimera animal.

"You idiot!" Aris glared at Skye. "Well, I guess you won fair and square. I'll be back next time, pathetic humans. Ta-ta!" He disappeared.

"Come on," Ryou put his hand over Isuzu's shaking shoulder. "Let's get you back to the café, we'll explain everything." The two walked off, leaving Summer and Skye.

"Why are you glaring?" Summer asked.

"W-what? I'm not glaring!"

"Your jealous of Isuzu!" Summer laughed.

"No I'm not!" Skye said defensively. "I'm just…"

"In love with Ryou?" Summer suggested, walking off.

Skye caught up with her sister. "No… yes… maybe… I don't know. I might have a crush, but I'm not in love with him!" She slumped her shoulders.

"He's old and wrinkly." Summer teased, wagging her finger in Skye's face.

"No he's not! He's…" Skye stopped in her tracks as she realised. "Oh my gosh I'm in love with him!"


	3. The First Fight

_Hey! It's Lollie here. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story, I hope you've liked it so far. There's more to come veeerrryyyy soon! Anyway, this is just a quick thanks, and I wanted to say I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, I'm just a harmless fangirl D: So please don't sue me! *gives cookies to the reader*_

* * *

"Summer, why aren't you helping?" Skye asked, annoyed.

Summer just sipped her tea and kept watching the customers walk in and out of the door.

"Summeeeeerrrrrrr…"

"Will you shut up?" Summer glared at her sister. "I'm waiting for a hot guy to walk through the door and fall head over heels in love with me!"

"You sure are desperate!" Holly giggled.  
"I'm pretty sure that quote is only applied to girls, not guys, Summer…" Skye commented. Just as she turned around, she saw Isuzu staring down at her.

"Oh… hi Isuzu." Skye tried to smile. Summer just shook her head. Skye was so jealous of her!

"Do you need anything?" Summer asked rudely. She knew that Isuzu wouldn't take it personally. Summer was rude to everyone! That was her own special persona.

"Yes. Have you seen Mandy anywhere?"

The three girls fell silent as Ryou walked up to them. "You haven't seen her?"

Summer and Skye shook their heads.

"Not for a while. I hope she's okay…" Skye bit her lip.

"Let's go find her!" Holly suggested.

"What? Now?" Summer said dramatically. "Are you out of your mind? Where would we look? Besides, we're working."

"Not you…" Skye muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Summer snapped.

"Oh, nothing! It was nothing."

"I thought so."

Isuzu rolled her eyes at the 'annoying spoilt brat' as she described Summer. She wondered how the two sisters were even remotely related. "We need to find Mandy. She could have been taken by an alien like the one we saw yesterday."

"Aliens?" Holly asked. "You saw an alien yesterday?"

"Yes." Skye stepped forward to join in the conversation. "His name was Aris. He was so mean to Isuzu!"

"Wait…" Summer's eyebrow knotted together. "Do you remember yesterday when Mandy wasn't here? She came later when you guys left."

"What did she say?" Holly asked hopefully.

"Weird things. She was acting strange…"

"That means only one thing…" Isuzu pondered.

Skye and Holly gasped. "SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND?"

"Either that, or she's possessed." Summer quickly added.

"You don't think…" Skye inhaled deeply. "She's hiding her boyfriend from us! Why would she do that?"

"Maybe we're embarrassing?" Summer suggested.

"Pfft. Me? Embarrassing? I don't think so!"

"Well, you do have a dog named Saki."

"Hey!" Skye pouted. "That's a cute name!"

"Ladies, ladies." Isuzu pushed in between them. "You're both pretty. Now hurry up and grab your coats so we can go find Mandy."

"I'M HERE!" A voice rang in the empty café as Mandy burst through the door, huffing and panting as if she'd been running for a while.

"Mandy! Where were you?" Holly asked.

"Sorry, I'm just late. I didn't skip out on you guys or anything, I promise!"

"Hmmm…" Summer studied Mandy's face. "It's a boy isn't it."

"What? No!" Mandy shook her head.

"Hm, okay. I guess if it's family issues we'll keep out of it…" Skye told her.

"It's not family issues. I'm fine."

"If you say so." Summer handed her an apron. "Now get to work!"

Mandy sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Summer…" Skye shook her head in shame and walked into the kitchen to see Mandy.

"What?" Summer asked. "What did I do?"

After a few moments of silence, and Summer staring at the wall in confusion, Ryou ran up to Summer, Holly and Isuzu from the basement.

"Ryou? What is it?" Isuzu asked.

"Is something wrong?" Holly bit her lip.

"Chimera Animal?" Isuzu guessed.

Ryou huffed. "Yes. Quite a few. There's about six located at the Desert Pier about 2 kilometres from here. You need to go, now!"

Mandy and Skye ran to them, their faces pale and scared.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Holly observed.

"It's… Alien… here… EEEEPPP!" Skye took a big breath in.

"Shirogane!" Mandy looked right at him. She didn't look half as scared as Skye, which was suspicious to Summer. "All four aliens are here!"

"Four?" Holly gasped. "I thought there was only two or three!"

"We've got to go!" Skye took Isuzu by the arm and they both ran outside. Holly ran after them.

Mandy took a step back. "I-I don't think that's a good idea…"

"What?" Summer asked suspiciously. "Why isn't that a good idea."

"Because…" Mandy bit her lip. "We need at least three mews to defeat the Chimera Animals!"

Summer looked at Mandy cautiously. "You're afraid of the aliens?"

Mandy shook her head hesitantly and ran out the front door. "Come on! Hurry!"

Outside in the park, Skye, Holly and Isuzu were fighting the aliens. There was Aris, the one who fought Isuzu the day before, Dex, who cornered Mandy on her first day, and two others who the mews had never met before. One of the unknown mews, along with Dex, disappeared. They were probably going to the pier to make the fight harder for the other mews.

"Why are you here?" Holly asked. "Why are the Chimera Animals at the pier?"

"They're trying to distract us!" Isuzu's mouth dropped open. How could she be so blinded.

"Of course!" Skye mentally face-palmed herself. "Their trying to split us up!"

Skye ran around the café and tried to catch up with Summer and Mandy.

"SKYE!" Holly pleaded. "We need your help!"

Isuzu grabbed Holly's arm as she tried to run to Skye. "Don't. They're finish the Chimera Animals. We need to stop the aliens from going after them."

Holly nodded, getting her pendant out.

"Mew Mew Fukuroe… Metamorphosis! For Justice and Peace!" Holly chanted with her eyes tightly shut. Her red hair and her green eyes both turned brown to match her oufit.

"Awh," An alien, around 14 years old, with white hair and green eyes to match Holly's when she wasn't tranformed. "How cute and determind." He laughed while looking at Holly as if she was a lost puppy. "Too bad owls are supposed to sleep in the day." With a sudden shove of air in front of the aggressive alien, Holly was sent flying a few feet in the air. She landed on her feet, unharmed, but she was angry. The alien didn't want to hurt her; only scare her. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

Isuzu, on the other hand, was being cornered by Aris. "Came running back to me, I see?"

"In your dreams, Elfie!" She spat back at him, pointing her sword directly to his neck. He hovered closer to her, and she took a small step back every time he got nearer. She hit her back against the wall of the café. There was no escape now, no turning back. She had to fight him, whether she liked it or not.

"I'm not a violent person…" Isuzu whispered. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

She swiped the sword, trying to hit his neck, his chest, his arm… anything. Unluckily, he ducked and dodged each time he was about to get hit.

"Damn…" Isuzu muttered. She hated to admit it, but she admired his defensive moves… but she already hated him to death!

"Are my moves a shock to you, kitty?"

That made Isuzu angry. "I'm a panther you dipstick!" She got her claws out and hissed, swiping the aliens chest before he could dodge.  
"Oooh…" The alien bit his lip, then smirked. "Kitty got claws." He then teleported next to Zane, making Isuzu even angrier.

"Nice going, Zane." Aris laughed, watching the fight and patting his younger brother on the back, getting a glare in return. "Don't worry, you're still learning."

Holly glared at Zane, and summoned her Liberty Rings. She managed to hit him in the neck… twice. He tried to dodge the third one, but he ended up on his butt on the ground. He rubbed his neck, looking shocked. He smirked. "You're not as innocent as you look, Brownie." With that, he disappeared along with his brother.

Isuzu and Holly looked at each other. "We have no time to go to the pier. It's 2 km away." Isuzu spoke up.

"So do you think we should just relax, eat cakes and wait for them to come back?" Holly suggested.

"Yep."

* * *

Mandy took a deep breath in and yelled, "Mew Mew Blueberry… Metamorphosis!"

She held her blueberry daggers in both her hands. She flicked them up in the air and caught them, smiling excitedly.

"She's cute…" The unknown alien observed, smirking. "I can see why you like her. Aris will be pissed off when he finds out."

"He won't find out, Saturn." Dex grinned and shoved his brother.

Dex winked at Mandy, who just blushed and bit her lip, attacking the Chimera Animal. She had regrets… and secrets. Secrets that she didn't want the other mews to know about.

"Mandy?" Skye's eyes got wide and her mouth fell open. "What was that?"

Mandy pretended not to hear, closing her eyes and sending her blueberry daggers toward one of the Chimera's.  
"MANDY!" Summer gawked. She finally knew why Mandy came back late that day, and why she was acting strange. "YOU WENT OUT WITH THAT ALIEN."

'That' alien, just happened to slip off of a boulder he was standing on (because he was shocked, of course) and tumbled to the ground.

"DEX!" Mandy yelled. She then covered her mouth. "Whoops…"

"I KNEW IT!" Skye danced around happily. "You had a guy!"

"Skye!" Summer hit her twin sister in the arm. "The 'guy' that Mandy is with is on the opposition. Do you understand how big this is?" Summer turned to Mandy, and spat at her, "You betrayed us!"

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuunnnn. Mandy's secret is out, and the first battle is over. So much to take in :P_


	4. Secrets

_Sorry, this one is kind of short. I hope you enjoy it!_

_- Lollie_

* * *

Mandy was sitting on a chair at the café, her face looking guilty and her body looking weak. Everyone was freaking out, walking around and around the café in circle.

Ryou was the first one to say something. "You're DATING one of our ENEMIES?"

"Shirogane-san! It's not what you…"

"It's not what I think? You know damn well what I'm thinking is right!"

Keiichiro put his hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Now, Ryou, calm down. I'm sure she has an explanation."  
All the mews, who were pacing around the café, turned to Mandy with worried looks.

"I'm…" She sighed. "It's a long story."

"We have time." Ryou pulled up a chair and sat next to her, waiting for her answer.

"Well… you remember when we first went to find the 4th and 5th mews?" She turned to Skye and Summer, who both nodded. They gasped at the next thing she said. "I heard laughter. He had jumped off of a building, landing right in front of me, and the kissed me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Skye wondered, looking hurt.

"What did he do after that?" Isuzu enquired curiously.

"He disappeared."

"When did you see him again."

Mandy sighed once more. "The next morning. I went to get something to eat and he was in the pantry. He smirked and said 'nice to meet you again, pretty little wolf.' I was scared, but his smirk faded and he said he needed to talk about something serious."

"What was the serious talk about?" Holly asked.

"I-I don't know. He just kissed me, there and then – again! I… I…"

"What?" Ryou said sternly. "What did you do?"

"I kissed back... I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me… I…"

"You dope!" Summer slapped her. "Do you understand how much trouble we're in because of you! Our lives are at risk! What if he goes off and tells his brothers everything you said to him! All our secrets! The Earth is at a much bigger risk because of you!" She walked out of the café, Skye following behind, looking worried.

"Summer! Skye! Wait!" Holly tried to get them back. "You can't just…" The door slammed shut and she sighed.

Isuzu shook her head, and also walked out of the café, mumbling. "This can't be good."

Mandy burst into tears. "I'm so sorry… I didn't…"

"It's fine!" Holly assured her. "If you both love each other, that's okay. You don't have to be enemies."

"NO!" Mandy stood up, wiping her tears. "I will fight back, with all I have. I can't let some boy lead me away from my mission! Even if he is… cute, and sweet… and…"  
Holly looked at her like she was crazy.

"Damn, this will be hard!"

* * *

"Summer, you can't stay angry at her forever!" Her sister Skye was trying to reassure her, but it wasn't working very well.

"She's in LOVE with the ENEMY!" Summer glared, taking time to emphasize the two word

"So?"

"SO?" Summer looked very angry. Her face was red and her eyes were wide. Skye had no idea how Mandy was going to get out of this one. "This will ruin everything! We're trying to protect Earth. Now one of us has fallen in love with an alien from the opposition! We have to stop it, somehow."

"Love isn't something to be played with, Summer." Skye said, as softly as she could.

"Neither is Mandy's heart." Summer stopped walking and turned around to face her sister. "It's likely that the alien is going to betray her. He's trying to find out information about us."

"Maybe he wants to call a truce, too!"

"Then how come he sent a Chimera Animal on us?" Summer asked, before walking off. After a few seconds of silence, Summer said, "Yeah. I thought so."

"Wait, Summer." Skye called out for her sister.

"What?" Summer turned around once again.

"We will find a way."

Summer snorted, walked up to her sister. "How can you be so optimistic at a time like this?"

"It's not about optimisum, Summer." Skye shook her head. "It's about trust… And that's one thing you don't know how to do."

Before Summer could shoot a comeback at her sister, she realised. _She may be right. _Summer turned around fiercly and walked away.

* * *

"We could make this work, Shirogane." Holly told her boss.

"No, we can't." Ryou shook his head, then turned to Mandy. "You have to break it off with him."

"I-I know. I love him, but I love you all too. I don't know how to do this."

"Stop it, Ryou." Keiichiro shook his head and smiled. "You need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Isuzu asked.

Ryou sighed. "The original mews… one of them fell in love with an alien. She loved him, and he loved her. She stayed with him on his planet for about two years, until she became pregnant. If his family found out that they were together, they would both have been killed. The alien suggested that they both run away to Earth, but the mew didn't want to. She refused to. She made sure that the alien stayed on his planet, with his family, while she ran away to Earth. When he found out, he was heartbroken. She left him a note… here it is." He pulled a bit of folded paper out of his pocket.

Isuzu read it out loud. "Dear Kisshu,

I love you with all my heart. I badly want to stay with you forever, and start a family… but I can't. I can't let you come with me to Earth… we will be killed there too. We need to go our separate ways. I will always love you." Before Isuzu read out the signature, Holly asked Ryou. "Is that from Ichigo?"

Ryou looked shocked. "Yes. How do you know her?"

"She's my mother…" Holly looked down. She put her hair behind her ears, to reveal small (smaller than an aliens') elf ears. "I'm a hybrid."

* * *

_Ohhhh, cliffy... Sorry, I'm so mean XD There will be a lot of fights, drama, battles and forgiveness in the next chapter... but that doesn't mean it's over ;)_

_- Lollie_


	5. Advice

_Sorry guys, this is probably the worst chapter. Some people wanted to know what would happen and I didn't want to disappoint them so I kinda rushed it :( I'm a sucker when people post really nice reviews :')_

_- L_

* * *

"You're a hybr…" The colour from Ryou's face drained as he stared at Holly in awe. Even for him, this was confusing. It was so hard for him to comprehend… and his daily ritual of protecting the earth from aliens was as unreal as you could possibly get! How did that even work? Why didn't she tell them sooner? "You're a hybrid? Ichigo is your mother? YOU'RE ICHIGO'S DAUGHTER?" Ryou almost passed out from shock. That was a huge problem to his original plan! What if Holly ended up betraying the mews?

"Yes." Holly nodded, biting her lip. She knew she had to tell Shirogane and Akasaka-san, but she never knew how to. She thought they would kick her out, because they thought she was betraying them. She had no idea what they would think. She only had to wait to see if they would still accept her. "I know that is a lot to take in… That is partly why I'm not so keen on fighting the aliens. I wish…" Holly's eyes filled with tears. "I just wish I could meet my dad, and know what he looks like. I hope he's thinking about me, out there somewhere… But I know I have to fight them. I cannot let them take over the Earth, for the sake of my mother. She fought against them once, and now it's my turn. I have to fight against them."

Mandy put her hand on Holly's shoulder. "You don't have to do this, Holly. You can quit."

"No!" Holly stepped backwards. "I have to do this. For my mother. For the world… for you guys. I need to do this, and nothing can stop me."

"You're lying to yourself, Holly. I know how you feel. I don't want to fight my boyfr…"

"DON'T even finish that sentence, Amanda." Ryou cut off Mandy, looking extremely angry. Mandy didn't blame him, but she wished that no one found out. That would make things a lot easier… even so, keeping secrets was never Mandy's strong point. Also, when did Ryou ever call her Amanda? Only her parents called her that! She could tell that he was extremely mad at her. She just hoped that he would still let her protect the Earth. She believed that she was chosen to protect the animals for a reason. She knew she had to do something. No, she knew that she could do something!

"You don't think…" Holly looked up at Mandy, with sympathetic eyes. "Dex knows about Ichigo? Do you think that's why he's dating you?"

Mandy could feel the tears coming back through her eyes. She ran to the front door, threw it open and sprinted away. She ran as far as her feet could take her. She just wanted to get away. She finally stopped at a park and sat on a bench, resting her legs.

Mandy didn't believe that Dex was using her. Why would he, after all those things he said to her?

"Mandy?" A voice called out to her from behind. Mandy turned around to find Skye, walking slowly towards her with her hands in her pockets. "Are you okay?"

Skye sat next to Mandy, who sighed drastically. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Horrible."

"What?"

"I don't know what to do anymore." Skye pinched the bridge of her nose to stop her from crying. "Summer is angry at you. She's angry at me, too. But the worst part… Ryou is angry at us."

"What? Why do you care that Ryou is angry at you?" Mandy asked.

"I… I think I'm in love with him."

There was a horrible silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Every one of the mews were in trouble, and their lives were total chaos. No one knew what to do, but Summer needed to do something. She missed how it used to be.

"Guys?" Summer walked up to them and sat next to them on the bench.

They both turned to look at her. Summer sighed, then continued. "I'm really sorry… for everything. We're all having problems at the moment and I know I shouldn't take it out on you. I called Ryou, he said he'll work things out, but we still have to fight the aliens. Will you be okay fighting them, Mandy? We can call a peace treaty in a few weeks, but for now, we have to make sure the world is safe."

Mandy sighed. "Yeah, I'm prepared to fight. Can I tell Dex?"

"I guess. Just don't tell Ryou, and make sure that Dex doesn't tell his brothers."

"Summer?" Skye asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah?"

"I need some help." Skye looked to the ground.

"What is it?" Summer asked. She was always the most protective of the two, and she would always try to help her sister whenever she could.

"I think… I think I'm in love with Ryou. I don't know what to do! He doesn't even think of me like that, and I don't even know how to flirt or anything! What if he…"

"Skye! SHHH!" Summer whispered. "I don't know how to help, just start some small talk every so often."

"About…?"

"About what he's doing on the weekend?" Mandy suggested.

"Okay." Skye gulped. "When should I do this?"

"Tomorrow night, I'll tell the other mews to leave just when we finish, so you can have some time alone." Summer nodded.

"B-but I'm scared! What if he thinks I'm weird? I'll never be able to show my face in front of him again! I'm such an awkward person, I'll probably just…"

She was cut off by Mandy. "Skye! Just be yourself. No one can make you do anything. Just tell him how you feel when the time is right."

Skye didn't know it then, but that advice was the best thing that she could do. She knew she just had to be herself. It would work… if it was true that Ryou liked her. She just had to find out.

* * *

_Okay, I promise the next chapter will be much better, because all the drama will be over. Well, most of it. There's still a bit more drama in the next one, but for a totally different reason. Enjoy the suspense :P  
- L_


	6. Confessions - Skye

_I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! This one is super short, but the next one will be better. Everyone is forgiven and all the secrets are out in the open (yay)! Now it's time for the romance :o) yay!_

_- Lollie _

* * *

_Tick, tock._

Tap. Tap.

**Click… click…**

Driiippp.

_Tick, tock._

Tap. Tap.

**Click… click…**

Driiiiiiiiiiiiippppppp.

All the mews were sitting around a table, enjoying (well, trying to enjoy) their tea and cakes. Inside, they all had headaches. Ryou was extremely angry, but he showed no signs of angry on the outside… except for being annoying to the mews. It was like he was trying to annoy them all on purpose.

For Holly, the combination of the clock on the wall ticking, Summer tapping her newly manicured nails on the table, Ryou clicking his pen and the leaking sink in the kitchen was unbareable. She sighed deeply. "I'm gonna go home… I'm so tired. Later, guys."

She walked out.

"We really have to get that tap fixed…" Summer sighed. Just a few seconds later, she stood up aggressively and strutted out as well, complaining that she had an appointment at the hairdresser.

That just left Skye, Mandy, Isuzu and Ryou to take the matter into their own hands. They had to come up with a plan… a plan to expand the business. They had already forgiven each other for the dramas that were caused, and there were no more secrets to hide. The most important thing at that moment was to make the business bigger for a celebratory "Childrens Day" coming up.

"We could give out samples of our new Mint Muffins." Mandy suggested.

"Eh," Ryou shook his head. "That doesn't seem to fit. It has to be something that _specifically_ children would enjoy."

"We could dress up like actual foods!" Skye giggled.

"Or maybe blow up balloon animals." Isuzu yawned. They had been discussing ideas for hours now, but nothing seemed to work for the café.

"Ehh, too cliché." Ryou clicked his pen again. There was absolutely NOTHING on his notepad, which distressed him to bits.

"Whatever. I'm going. Bye." With that, Isuzu walked out of the café.

"Uhm…" Mandy bit her lip. "We could hang up decorations."

"Yeah!" Ryou grinned, but his smile soon faded. "What kind of decorations?"

Skye beamed. "Traditional Japanese things! Like sushi and fishies and lanterns and…"

"Yeah!" Ryou wrote everything down on his notepad. "That's great."

Mandy, however, wasn't as hyped up as those two were. "I'm… gonna… ugh. Leave. Bye!" She grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door unexpectedly.

There was a long silence, but Skye finally broke it. "So…" She bit her lip. She had no idea how to start a conversation with him… alone! "How's the planning going?"

Ryou looked at her strangely. He knew she was up to something. "What do you mean?"

"Uhm," Skye bit her lip. "I mean, do you have any other ideas?"

"No, not really." He sighed.

"Okay then…" There was more silence. Skye not only had to start another conversation; she knew she had to make the first move. "Uhm, so… I was wondering…"

"Mhmm?" Ryou asked, still writing in his notepad.

"Are you, uhh, busy this Saturday?"

Ryou looked up from his notepad to grin at the blushing and awkward teenager. He wasn't that much older (he was almost 22) but he never thought a 16 year old girl would ask him out. It was strange, but still cute.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not doing anything. What do you have in mind?" He asked, still grinning.

"Uhm, I was thinking maybe we could see a movie…" She finally realised how awkward that sounded. "I know you probably think I'm crazy… I don't mean to sound crazy…" She looked down at the table.

"You don't sound crazy." He said flatly.

"Oh, ok then…"

"So… what movie are you thinking to watch?" He asked.

"Uhm, there's this new horror movie coming out called The Call (A/N: I just made that up. I don't think there's an actual horror movie called The Call…). It's on at 7."

"Great." He grinned, taking his notepad from the table and walking to the kitchen. "I'll pick you up sometime after 7."

Once he was out of the room, Skye layed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "That was so humiliating."

* * *

_Yay for Skye/Ryou romance! :D What do you think will happen while they're at the cinema? Review pretty please :)_

_- Lollie_


	7. Betrayal - Skye

_Before you read, I would like to thank Pokechantixmewmew for encouraging me to keep writing and for giving me so many ideas for this chapter. Thank you :D_

_- L_

* * *

Skye was sitting her bed, waiting for Ryou to come. She had her hair in a neat little bun, gorgeous black feather earrings, beautiful white heels and a black and white zebra patterned dress. To say the least, she looked absolutely stunning (and she knew she did)!

Skye kept looking out the window, and then glancing at her phone, then putting it back in her purse. "It's already 7:20… when will he get here?"

Lots of things went through her mind… was he ditching her? Was he in an accident? Did he forget? Did he just used her?

Skye opened her window cafefully, hoping not to make any noise that would cause her parents to become suspicious. They already asked her before why she was dressed up, and her answer was, "I just… like to feel pretty sometimes." Yeah, not the best answer to give your parents on a Friday night.

Maybe she could meet him outside? She was climbing carefully down the drainpipe when a familiar voice chuckled. "Hey!"

Skye, in total shock, slipped and fell off of the drainpipe. "EEEEPPPPP!" She cried as she fell into Ryou's arms.

They stared at each other for about 6 seconds, when Ryou broke the awkward silence. "So…" He bit his lip, dropping her carefully to her feet. "Are you ready."

Skye just stared back at him, unable to talk. She was still shocked about what had just happened – her brain couldn't even begin to comprehend!

She zoned out of her little world when a gorgeous red convertible stopped outside her house.

"Wow…" She breathed. "Sweet ride."

Ryou grinned, opening the passenger seat door, and letting Skye climb in. "Mi'lady," he bowed mockingly.

Skye just shook her head as he closed the door and got into the drivers seat. She knew that nothing would be able to ruin her special night.

* * *

Skye and Ryou were waiting in line to get their drinks.

"Next." The cashier called. Skye was too busy looking at a girl that had just gone into the restroom. She looked a lot like Summer, but that didn't bother her. She wasn't going to make up excuses and distract herself from this special night. _Don't be anxious, Skye!_ She told herself.

"NEXT!" Skye snapped out of her thoughts and walked up to the counter.

"Oh, uhm. One iced peach tea please."

The cashier gave Skye a strange look, but went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of iced tea. "Anything else, ma'am?" She cashier asked coldly.

"Yeah… Medium sized popcorn, one bag of skittle, two packets of pods, three bars of…" Uh oh, the cashier gave Skye another weird look. _Skye, stop freaking out! You're on a date! You can't give in to your cravings on a date! _

"Uhhh, scrap that. I'm fine, thanks." She paid and walked up to Ryou.

"Ready to go in?" He smirked.

"Y-yeah." Skye blushed.

"You look amazing, by the way."

That comment made Skye's stomach do little flips. _She had never felt butterflies like that before. Is… is this what love feels like?_ She asked herself, biting her lip in confusion. _I like it._

They made their way to their seats, getting in comfortable positions. "I'm so glad you ask me out." Ryou said softly, almost as if he was embarrassed. Skye couldn't tell if he was blushing, because the lights were out in the cinema.

"M-me too."

"No, I'm serious. I was waiting for the perfect time to ask you out, but you asked me instead. You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you."

Skye felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Nothing – NOTHING – could have made that day bad.

Skye couldn't take a sip of her peach tea at all. She was so excited, scared, thrilled, nervous, ecstatic and terrified at the same time! This date was perfect; everything she ever wanted – but there was one thing missing. She didn't know what it was… she just had a bad, bad feeling. If this date didn't go 100% right, she was doomed.

At least, that's what she thought. Ryou, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. His love had just asked him out, and the date was perfect! Perfect, until…

"Summer?" Skye whispered, staring down the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Ryou asked, trying to looked at what she was pointing to. He saw it too. Summer was laughing with… a boy.

"Alien!" Ryou half-whispered, half-shouting, making his way down the stairs of the cinema. Skye followed him; she saw Saturn too!

"What is this, Summer?" Ryou snapped.

"How _dare_ you!" Skye pulled the collar of Summer's shirt. "You betrayed us! You went off your rocker at Mandy for dating an alien… now… now…"

She tried not to be too loud so the other people in the cinema couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"I can explain…" Summer tried to calm her sister and her boss down.

"Go on then." Ryou nodded to the awkward looking Saturn, who was standing behind Summer. "Explain."

Summer bit her lip. She had nothing…

"I'm so sick of you, Summer!" Skye started to raise her voice, making the other people in the cinema annoyed.

"SHHHH!" A few people yelled, but Skye ignored them. She had better things to do than apologize to strangers for trying to fix a problem.

"FLASH!IM SICK OF YOU TOO! I-I WISH I NEVER HAD A TWIN AT ALL!"

Tears poured from Skye's eyes. How could her only sister treat her like that? "I HATE YOU!"

Skye was about to run off, but Ryou grabbed her arm. "Skye! It's not your sister's fault. She probably thought that since Mandy could date an alien, she could too."

Ryou was sticking up for Summer? He had yelled at Mandy for doing that, but he had agreed with Summer? Did he like he, or something?

"You're on her side? After everything she said to me?" Skye hissed.

"I never said that –"

"You certainly implied it!"

"Fine!" Ryou let go of Skye's arm, and made his way out the door. "If that's the way you want it to be, FINE!"

"Ryou, wait!" Skye grabbed his wrist, turning him around with such force that he was too shocked to run away.

"What?" Ryou snapped.

Skye couldn't take it anymore… she had to kiss him. She felt her lips attach to his, and he actually kissed her back!

After a few seconds, Skye quickly broke apart the kiss. "Shirogane… I'm so…" Tears spilled out of her eyes as she rushed out the door. "S-SORRY!"

Before Ryou could blink, she was gone.

* * *

_Please review :) What do you think will happen next?_

_- Lollie_


	8. Danger - Summer

_It's up! Yay :D Enjoy! This chapter is mainly about Skye, then the next one will be about Summer, then the next one will be Mandy, etc. etc. I just feel like having separate episode thingys right now. :D_

_- Lollie!_

* * *

Ryou was cleaning up the café. He was worried about Skye, but he was petrified of how she thought of him after that night. Did she hate him? He certainly didn't hate her, but he was afraid to tell her that he loved her…

The front door opened and a clink came from the bells. Ryou turned his head as fast as he could, but, unfortunately, it was Skye. It was her sister. Summer turned to look at Ryou, but he just continued moping.

He finally got the courage to look Summer in the eyes. "Where's Skye?"  
Summer looked at Ryou. "She's 'sick'." Summer put air quotes around 'sick' "Or so she claims to be... I'm kinda worried about her."  
Ryou was utterly confused. "I thought you said you hated her last night?"  
Summer sighed, exasperatedly. "Yes, I did say that last night...but the point is Shirogane, Skye and I are twins!We have the same feelings… the same emotions… If she's happy, I'm happy, if she's sad, I'm sad too. It's like we are connected to each other." She sighed deeply. "Right now she's heartbroken...And I have no reason to be heartbroken...but I'm angry on her behalf…because of you." Summer turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, leaving a confused, guilty and upset Ryou to clean the floor.

"What have I done?" Ryou sighed, feeling his eyes start to burn. He refused to cry, but that didn't mean he refused to feel pain. The pain in his heart was excruciating… he couldn't take it anymore. "I have to talk to her."

Ryou dropped the mop on the ground and walked out the front door.

* * *

"Achoo!" Skye grabbed another one of her tissue boxes and pulled out the last tissue. "MUM! I'M OUT OF TISSUES" She yelled downstair. The truth was, Skye wasn't as sick as she claimed, but she still had a cold. Good enough, right? Anything to keep her away from Ryou, while she was still mortified! "Ah," she sighed to herself. "This is probably my 20th box of tisses."

"Goodness, honey!" Her mother, Honoka, called from downstairs. "This is your fourteenth box!"

"Close enough." She sneezed into the last remaining tissue, then threw it into the bin.

Just as she sneezed again, she saw two yellow slit eyes staring at her from outside her bedroom window. "GAAAHHHH!" She fell off the bed, making the alien laugh. She glared at him. She knew that alien… Saturn?

"You okay, dear?" Honoka asked.

"Yes…" she sighed as she climbed back onto her bed. Saturn was still looking at her… smirking. She threw a pillow at the window but he didn't even flinch. "What the…" She whispered. "What do you want, creep?"

He teleported into her room and stood on the ground next to her. "Get away from me, freak!" Skye hit him with the pillow, but that just made him laugh even more. Skye was completely confused.

"I don't want you, puny human!" He said quietly, through a fit of giggles. "I want your sister."

"Well, you're not getting her!" Skye told him. "Leave. NOW!"

"You'll be surprised what I get…"

"What?"

"You don't understand my plan, do you?" He asked, still smirking evilly. Skye stared up at him, her eyebrows knotting in confusion. He continued. "I'm going to kidnap you, then hold you as a hostage. If Summer wants you back, she'll have to sacrifice herself to us. You'll be set free, and Summer lives with me forever. We all have happy endings, right?"

"Summer doesn't!" Skye spat at him.

"Oh, she'll be happy with me, trust me." He winked. Skye's face winced. She did not want to know what was going through his mind!

He grabbed her hand and was about to teleport her to his dimension, when her mother called out, "Skye, honey, there's a strangely cute man out here for you…"

Skye heard footsteps of someone running up the stairs. _Could it be?_ She asked herself.

Ryou appeared at the bedroom door. He pointed to Saturn. "Let go of her!"

"Ryou?" Skye exhaled. He came for her!

"Puny humans…" Saturn laughed and disappeared.

Skye ran up to Ryou and hugged him. "Thank you…" She whispered.

"Come on, let's get you back to the café." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her outside.

* * *

"Summer!" Skye called out as she and Ryou ran through the café doors. "SUMMER!"

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell! Sheesh." Summer walked up next to them. "What's up? You guys together yet?"

"Uhmm… no." Skye looked at her weirdly. Where did _that_ come from? "We have something important to tell you!"

"Well?" Summer said, impatiently. "What? I'm in the middle of finishing my tea, you know!"

"Saturn is using you!" Ryou told her.

"Pfft." Summer rolled her eyes. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"You have to believe us!" Skye pleaded.

"Why should I believe you if you're trying to sabotage my relationship?"

"Because I'm your sister! What I'm saying is true! Saturn came to me just before and told me that he wanted to kidnap me, so he could hold my hostage, then make you give yourself up to save me! He wants you dead, Summer!"

"Hold up there, Lemur girl…" Ryou thought for a moment. "I think he wanted to take Summer as his wife, not to kill her…"

"WHAT?" Skye and Summer both yelled, making the customers at their tables jump.

"You're crazy!" Summer whispered in an angry tone. She tried to make sure the customers didn't hear what she was saying. "Saturn wouldn't force me to become his _wife_! He's a patient person!"

"No," Skye corrected, "he's a patient _alien_."

Summer turned to Skye with angry eyes. "Just shut up!"

"Summer, he wants to force you to leave us. He going to make sure he gets you, too."

"Maybe I want to leave the mews. Maybe I love him." Summer growled at Ryou.

"This is very dangerous, Summer!" Skye pleaded. "You can't let him take you! Show some dignity for goodness sakes!"

"We're going to have to have someone around you 24/7." Ryou nodded.

"Like a bodyguard?" Summer asked.

"Yes." Ryou nodded, sadly.  
Summer, on the other hand, wasn't sad at all. "Woo-hoo! I get to feel what it's like to be a movie star!"


	9. Broken Promises - Summer

_**Okay guys, this is VERY IMPORTANT. Every mew will have two chapters each, then when the last mew is done with their chapters, the cycle will continue. Skye had her two chapters, Summer has two (this is her second) so the next two chapters will be Mandy, then the next two will be Holly, then the next two will be for Isuzu. I think that's fair :) What do you guys think? REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :)**_

_**- Lollie **_

* * *

"Do you not understand how crazy this is?" Summer asked Skye. They were walking through a shopping centre. Basically, Summer wanted to get out somewhere and Skye knew it had to be some place safe. What's a better place to hide from aliens in a crowded shopping centre?

"I think it's quite rational. I mean, you don't want to be kidnapped, do you?"

"But he already knows I like him. If he wanted to take me to his planet, wouldn't he just ask?"

"Well…" Skye stopped in her tracks to think about it. "Would you say yes?"

"Uhm… probably not."

"Well, there's your answer." Skye started walking again towards a shop called "Mercury." It had crazy suits and creative dresses, but… it just didn't seem… natural. It didn't seem human, and that was what worried Skye.

"Cool dress!" Summer giggled, holding a cute glittery silver dress in her hands.

"I don't know, doesn't this seem a little…" Skye pondered for a few seconds, trying to find the right word. "Suspicious, to you?"

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, putting the dress back and walking further into the store.

Skye followed her, stopping whenever Summer stopped to look at a dress or leggings. "It's not… human."

Summer froze. "You don't mean…"

"Yes I mean…"  
"An alien store?" They both said in unison.

Summer jumped up and down and did a victory pump with her fist. "Wicked cool!"

"SUMMER!" Skye groaned. "Be reasonable, here! We need to do something."

"Do what? It's not like this store is hurting anybody, maybe they just need money to…"

She was cut off by a deafening growl and many people screaming.

"Uh oh…" Skye sighed. "You jinxed us." They both bolted outside the store and saw people swarming away from a Chimera Anima.

"This blows. Now I'll have to re-schedule my shopping timetable." Summer groaned.

"SUMMER!" Skye, already transformed, reminded her.

"Alright, alright, I'm doing it." Summer transformed herself and got in attack position. Summer called her weapon "ANGEL BATON!" She flicked upside down and it turns into a sword. She pointed the sword at the foe "ANGEL SWORD..." Summer raised it above her head, yelling, "ATTACK!" A flurry of tiny blue angel wings attack the enemy.

"Ah ha!" Summer pointed at the Chimera. "That's what you get for disrupting my schedule. Come on, Skye, we gotta make up for the time we lost!" Summer grabbed Skye's wrist and ran into a jewellery store.

Little did they both know, the were being watched. "Don't worry my precious little angel…" Saturn smirked, stroking a small puppy in his arms. "You don't think I haven't planned this out already, do you?"

* * *

Skye and Summer were walking down the street. Skye was carrying _all_ of Summer's shopping (which, by the way, were probably like a dozen bags).

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Summer grinned, smirking evilly at her sister.  
"Yes…" Skye sighed sarcastically. "_Fun_."

"Are you okay?" Summer asked. She actually sounded a little… worried. "You don't seem yourself. And you carry my bags all the time without ever complaining. What's up?"  
Skye sighed. "I need relationship advice."

"Hmm…" Summer pondered for a second. "What about?"

"Well… what if Ryou and I drift apart? I can't just quit the mews…"

"I have just the advice for you! Actually, mum told me this one!" Summer pointed her finger in Skye's face. "A clear rejection is always better than a fake promise."

"Mama told you that?"

"Yup." Summer exhaled, inspecting her nails.

"She never told me any quotes…"

"Maybe that's because she always liked me better." Summer teased.

Skye felt her eyebrows not. "What does that have to do with my problem right now?"

"You'll see…" Summer smirked.

Skye grinned, but she was still confused about Ryou's mixed messages. That was when she noticed it… "Look!" She pointed at a small golden retriever. "A puppy!"

"Meh." Summer shrugged. "I'm more of a cat person…" That was when she realised what Skye was getting at. "Oh no, we are _not_ taking that thing home!"

Skye picked it up and pouted, trying her best cute voice. "But it's so cute!"

"But it's not ours!" Summer took the dog out of her sister's hands and put it carefully on the ground.

The dog jumped up and then sprinted down an alley way. Skye was the first to run after it. "Puppy, wait!"

"Skye!" Summer chased her sister into the alley. "Are you crazy?"

It was dark and spooky… neither of them liked it one bit. But Skye was determind to find the dog. "Puppy? Where are you?"

That was when the cackling started. "What the heck is that?" Summer asked.

"I-I don't know…" Skye whimpered.  
"Oh, you poor, poor babies." Saturn smirked. He hovered down next to Summer, clutching her hands in his. "Come with me." He pleaded. "Come with me to my planet. I know you won't regret it. I won't."

Summer looked deeply into his eyes. Maybe if she went with him… the fighting on Earth would stop. The mews would be happy, and she would be with the guy she loved.

"Don't surrender to him, Summer!" Skye begged. "Don't let him take control of you."

"I… I won't surrender." Summer knew she had to be strong, but she also knew that Saturn was stronger.

"Awh, that's too bad." Saturn pouted mockingly. "I guess I'll just have to force you."

With that, Saturn and Summer disappeared.

"SUMMER!"

* * *

_**Sorry, this is really short. But be prepared for some Mandy/Dex in the next two chapters :) YAY!**_

_**- L**_


	10. Chance - Mandy

_Kinda short... sorry, I had writers block... again :( Thanks Pokechantixmewmew for giving me ideas :) I hope you all like it! :D_

_- Lollie_

* * *

Mandy took a deep breath in and yelled, "Mew Mew Blueberry… Metamorphosis!"

She held her blueberry daggers in both her hands. She flicked them up in the air and caught them.

"Wild determination, I see." Aris grinned.

Mandy wasn't listening; she had her eyes on the ball. Which, in this case, was the Chimera Anima. It was some type of eagle, but Mandy wasn't exactly sure.

"Mandy!" Isuzu called. "Get away from him, he's dangerous."

Aris laughed at that. He teleported in front of Isuzu, putting a hand to her cheek. "My little panther is learning!" Isuzu gasped as she saw Holly get hit with the wing of the eagle. It sent her flying across the park, making her hit the brick wall of a set of public toilet.

Isuzu ducked under Aris' arm and ran to help Holly. Isuzu helped her up.

"You're so nice, Isuzu." Aris said calmly. "It's just so unfortunate that being nice won't let you win." Just as he said that, the eagle shot out a fireball from it's beak.

"WOAH!" Isuzu yelled. It was aiming straight for them.

Mandy jumped up, knocking the two out of the way. The fireball hit her leg. "OWWW!" Mandy bit her lip. She was biting so hard she thought that she could feel it bleeding.

Isuzu managed to defeat the Chimera Animal, as Holly brought Mandy inside the café. "Ryou, help!" She called as she dragged Mandy through the front doors. Luckily, no one was at the café that day. It was far too hot!

Ryou ran over and helped the delirious Mandy onto a chair. As she fainted, her head fell on her arms, which were laying on the table. "This isn't good… what happened?"

"She was hit by some fireball."

"What?" Ryou snapped. "A fireball? You're joking?"

"I-I don't know. The eagle just opened it's mouth and… it came out."

"They must have upgraded their Chimera's since they last came to Earth… Damn those aliens, they're never happy, are they?"

"Just help her, please!" Holly begged.

Suddenly, Isuzu rushed through the door, followed by Skye, who looked like she had been running for a while.

"Skye!" Ryou snapped as he was doing Mandy's bandages. "You're late."

"I…I" Skye burst into tears. How could he treat her like that after all that had happened?

"I-I didn't mean to… you know… go off at you or anything…" Ryou bit his lip.

"Saturn got her."

"What?"

"Saturn took Summer!" Skye cried.

"I thought you were watching her?" Isuzu asked.

"There was… pretty dress… chimera… puppy dog… SUMMER!" Skye burst into tears again.

There was a strange sound, and an alien appeared behind Skye, looking guilty and upset. Skye didn't take notice… at all!

"Then he grabbed her… and she… she was just gone!" Skye finally noticed all the gaping mouths, and asked, "Then she… wait, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Dex…" Mandy whispered.

Skye turned around to face the alien. "YYYAAHHHHHH!" She jumped into Ryou's arms, and they both went tumbling to the floor.

"Get… off… of… me!" Ryou tried to push her off of his stomach but she wouldn't move.

"There's… alien…" Skye squealed in fear.

"Dex!" Mandy said again, trying to get up from the chair, but her legs gave way. Dex rushed and grabbed her waist before she fell. Isuzu held her hand to support her, but she let go when the alien came near her.

"Ew." Isuzu whispered.

"Why are you here?" Ryou asked coldly, finally getting Skye off him.

"Yeah!" Holly glared. "What do you want?"

"I want to help." Dex said casually.

"Y-you want to…" Skye mumbled. "You want to help?"

"You're crazy if you think we would let you fool us!" Isuzu scowled.

There was a long silence, and everybody was waiting for Mandy to say something. "I don't mind…" She whispered.

"Y-you don't… you d-don't mind?" Skye asked, stuttering again. Ryou hit her on the arm to get her to stop talking uselessly.

"I want to help you find Summer." Dex offered, no, he _pleaded_.

"Why do you want to help us find he so bad?" Holly asked, suspicious.

"I feel bad for what my brother has done." He bowed elegantly. "I would like to repay you."

"What are you thinking of doing, Dexxy?" Mandy asked.

"Eww!" Skye covered her ears, trying to shield herself from the flirting. "Gross."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I will break into the base and find her! But…" He bit his lip, shaking his head furiosly. "I need help. I cannot do it alone."

"I say we team up!" Skye grinned.

Mandy giggled. "Me too!"

"We have nothing to lose!" Holly smiled.

Isuzu sighed. "I'm in, I guess."

They all stared at Ryou. "Fine! It's not like we have any other plans… but if you betray us, I'll rip you into shreads and put you in my new Strawberry Surprise icecream. Got that?"

Dex nodded hesitantly. "I would never think to betray my new friends."

That earned him another glare from Ryou. "We are not your friends! We are simply your… aquaintances."

"I know Summer the most." Skye nodded. "Can I be the leader?"

"Dex will be the leader." Holly told her. "He knows the base more."

"There can be two leaders." Dex shrugged. "I don't mind. But we need to get into pairs and split up."

"Okay." Holly cleared her throat, pointing to everyone as she called their names. "Dex with Skye, Ryou with Isuzu and Mandy… you can be with me!" She grinned excitedly.

Mandy glowered at Holly – not because she didn't want to be with her, but because she didn't want DEX to be with SKYE.

Ryou was also feeling the same way. "Why does that alien get to be with Skye! I'm practically almost going out with her!"

"No you're not…" Isuzu shook her head and smirked.

"Well… almost!"

"You're just too cowardly to admit your feelings." Isuzu teased.

"Shut up!" Ryou blushed. "I'll get there, okay!"

"You aren't jealous are you?" Holly grinned at Mandy.

"Pfffftt, noooo!" She grinned (well, tried to smile anyway). "I'm just… I'm just…"

"Jealous." Holly nodded, smirking. "Got it."

"I'm not jealous!" Mandy half-whispered, half-yelled.

Dex walked up to them after his conversation with Skye. "Ready?"

They all nodded, except for two certainly jealous people. "Ready."

He got them in a circle, holding hands, and teleported them to the ship.

* * *

YAY! Cookies for all! *gives cookies*

_I almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. So please, please don't sue me D: ... or my cookies! Thanks guys!_

_*teleports away*_

_- Lollie_


	11. Stealth - Mandy

_Lollie: Hey guys! *waves* This is kind of short, but meh. I tried my best :] I hope you like it! Yay :D *gives more cookies*_

_Mandy: Uhm, these aren't cooked enough! _

_Dex: Ew, it's gooey!_

_Lollie: Shush, you! *throws a chair at Dex*. Now, where were we?_

* * *

Once they teleported onto the ship, Dex sprinted as fast as lightning to a small grey room with a locked door. He motioned for the others to follow him, and they did. He tried to twist the handle, then when that didn't work, he eventually resorted to kicking it open.

Skye pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and gave it to him. "Here." She whispered.

He managed to pick the lock, and smiled at Skye when it opened.

At this point, both Mandy and Ryou had red faces.

"Damn alien…" Ryou rolled his eyes. Mandy just glared at both of them as they walked in.

Mandy stared at the interior of the sleek, metalic ship.

"Now," Dex breathed out as he told them the plan. "We're all in groups right?" He continued when everyone nodded.

"You two!" He pointed to Ryou and Isuzu. "You'll need to climb through the air vents, which are right…" he pointed to the roof at the corner of the room, just as Skye but in.

"Can I go too?" She grinned.

"Uh, whatever. Just go! We don't have all day!" He ushered the three towards the corner of the room, where there were three file cabinets (goodness knows what the aliens stored in there) and a few chairs around a circular glass table.

"Now…" Dex looked up at the roof, then back to Mandy and Holly. "They're going to the preservation room…"

"What's the perservation room for?" Holly asked.

"You don't want to know…" Dex said, making Mandy widen her eyes. Holly winced and turned up her nose, thinking of the things that they may have actually had to _perserve_.

"Where are we going, Dex?" Mandy asked.

"We're going to head to the basement." Dex told them, not looking very up for it.

"Where's the basement?" Mandy asked once again.

"Right there." Dex pointed to the ground.

"Huh?" Holly furrowed her brows in confusion.

"There's a trap door there…" Mandy observed, nudging Holly.

"Oh… what's in the basement?"

"Torture supplies." Dex shrugged casually, lifting the metal lid from the ground with a sharp tug. It came off, and Dex helped the two mews inside, him following shortly after.

* * *

_"Sooo…" Skye put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. Ryou and Isuzu were staring up at the roof, as was she, and contemplating who should try and climb up to the vent first. "Who wants to go first?"_

_"You." Ryou and Isuzu looked at Skye, who was forlorn. Ryou was grinning, while Isuzu just stared at Skye with a serious face._

_"What?" Skye's jaw dropped. "But… I'm… I don't… FINE."_

_Skye opened on drawer on the file cabinet and put her foot inside carefully, shifting her weight to balance her. When she found that the edge of the drawer actually did maintain her balance, she lept to the top of the cabinet, clawing at the edge. When she got up, she saw spider webs. "EW EW EW EW EW YUCK!"_

_"What is it?" Isuzu asked._

_"Are you okay?" Ryou's eyes grew wide._

_"I'm… fine. Just deadly spiders coming to eat me; no big deal. Don't you worry you're pretty little head." Skye reached for the vent and opened it, climbing in. "Well," she called out to them. Since the roof was quite tall, they looked like ants! Skye was so glad that it was over and done with. "Who wants to go next?"_

* * *

"I thought you said this led to the basement?" Holly asked.

"No." Dex looked left and right, trying to avoid any guards. Luckily, their were none at that point. "This leads to the hall that leads to the basement."

"Can't you just zap us there?"

"That's a stupid question." Dex rolled his eyes. "Would you risk teleporting yourself into a room filled with guards that would rip you to shreds, torture you and do painful experiments on you? You're a human. I'm not risking anything."

There were a tiny set of stairs, and Dex ushered the girls down them quickly, looking around to see if anyone was walking near.

Once he also went down the stairs, there were two passages: one left and one right (obviously).

Mandy went to walk through the right one, but Dex held his arm in front of her.

"No, it's left."

"What's right?" Holly asked.

"You don't need to know that." Dex said flatly as he walked to the left.

He walked down the dimly lit hall and turned a corner, but then stopped suddenly when he saw two guards either side of a secure, metal door. It looked like whatever inside was very important.

"Is that the basement?" Holly asked.

"No, we're in the basement now. We just walked down the stairs a few minutes ago."

"This is a basement?" Mandy looked around her. "Isn't this a little big for a basement?"

"No. Not for us." Dex bit his lip. He had no idea how he was going to get past those beefy guards.

* * *

_Skye sighed as she squeezed through the stuffy, cramped vent. "This smells funny…"_

_She stopped, making Ryou bump into her. "HEY!" He rubbed his nose._

_"Shhh!" She held her index finger out (not that he could see it), motioning for him to keep quiet. "I think this is the end of the vent."_

_Isuzu put her head to the right, leaning on the wall of the vent, trying to see._

_"It looks like a cool room…" Skye observed._

_"The perservation room!" Isuzu gasped as Skye knocked away the vent cover, which came tumbling to the floor with a loud noise._

_ "Shhh! Don't make loud noises!" Isuzu whispered. She lowered her voice even more. "They might hear us. What does a preservation roof store, anyway? Foods?"_

_Skye jumped down, observing the roof. She covered her mouth, looking like she was going to puke. "I think I just found out… This is _disgusting_!"_

_"What is it?" Isuzu asked as Ryou followed Skye. She hopped down and took a look for herself. "UGH! This is _so_ wrong."_

_Skye squeezed Ryou's hand, and he (surprisingly) squeezed back. After Skye started to breath funny, he locked her into a giant bear hug. The room didn't preserve foods, like Isuzu thought… In little capsules it contained unborn alien babies!_

* * *

Dex managed to knock the guards out. He gave their uniforms to Mandy and Holly, and told them to cover their ears.

"Why?" Holly asked. "Will their be explosions?"

Dex glared at Holly. Didn't she noticed that her race of humans had pathetic, tiny ears?

When he flashed the guards ID card on a scanner, it read: 'Authentication Denied'.

"Damn." Dex exhaled. "He's not ranked high enough. Give me the other guards ID."  
Mandy looked on every pocket, but she couldn't find one. "I don't think he has one."

Dex mentally cursed. "Give me his finger."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Mandy hesitantly picked up the unconcious mans hand and gave it to Dex. He scanned it, and the door opened. He gave Mandy a long victory kiss, and then walked in, leaving Mandy to grasp what had just happened.

They followed him. "What… is this?" Holly asked.

Mandy didn't notice the test tubes and bottles of strangely coloured liquid. She just looked down to the ground, blushing.

"Preservation room." Dex answered quickly. When Mandy finally looked up, she saw Dex grinning at her.

They heard a noise, and the other group of three came tumbling out of the vent, one by one. After a quick look around the preservation room, they heard a rustling behind a long tube. Their heads snapped to the cloning tubes. Ryou's grip on Skye's hand tightened.

"Ah," A familiar alien stepped forward and smiled to the six. "Right on time."

* * *

_Ooooohhhh, who do you think this alien is? :) I'll give you a hint - nah, nevermind. You guys can work it out for yourself. Review your opinions please :)_

_- Lollie_


	12. Night Lights - Holly

_Hey guys! This is the 12th chapter of TNM! Since it's the 12th, it kind of reminded me of the Shakespeare play, 'Twelth Night', so I named this chapter Night Lights. You will find out what that means at the end of the chapter :D Enjoy!_

_- Lollie_

* * *

"_Zane_!" Holly almost choked on her own saliva. _Zane_ was _here_!

"Yep, brownie. It's me." He smirked, pointing to his body. "Like what you see?"

Holly's eyes were still locked onto him. He had found them!

"What do you want, Zane?" Dex snapped.

"I want Holly." Zane laughed at himself. "Just kidding; I want to help. I know where Summer is."

"Where is she?" Skye asked.

"She's not here, that's for sure. You're wasting your time. She's at the spa."

"_What_?" All four mews, one alien and one boss gasped.

"There's a spa? Here?" Isuzu managed to choke out.

"Why would Saturn take Summer there? I thought he was running tests on her?" Dex lowered in eyebrows in confusion.

"Pfft! No!" Dex laughed at his brothers stupidness. "He's smitten with her. He wants to 'show her how he really feels', or some crap like that."

"Lovesick aliens?" Isuzu wondered out loud. "Ew."

"My thoughts exactly." Zane nodded. "He's not even supposed to have any humans here, but she said it herself she didn't want to leave."

"_What_?" Everyone yelled in unison again.

Zane uncovered his ears. "Seriously? That's getting annoying."

"Can we get out of here?" Mandy asked.

"For you, my little cupcake;" Dex kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. "Anything."

Zane was leading everyone to where he saw Summer and Saturn last.

They were walking through halls, down stairs, up stairs; until they reached a very large, metallic door. It had no handles, to Holly's surprise. She was standing next to Zane, and even though she has been near him before, she got butterflies that time.

Zane smirked at Holly, making her blush, just before the door slide upwards, into the roof.

Holly followed Zane and Dex as they walked in, and the mews were left dumbfounded.

"What the?" Skye mumbled.

"It just vanished into nowhere!" Isuzu observed, widening her eyes.

"Does it have a motion sensor or something?" Lettuce asked Ryou, to which he replied, "That, we will never know."

They quickly caught up with the others. They were in a very large, hot room with dozens of empty spa's and two bars, with missing bartenders. They all stopped in front of the largest spa, which had Summer and Saturn in it.  
"Summer!" Skye grinned.

"What do you want?" Saturn lifted up his shades, eyeing Zane and Dex. Why he had shades inside in the first place, we will never know.

This time, Isuzu stepped forward. "We want to know what's going on!"

"Yeah!" Holly agreed. "You had us all worried, Summer! Why didn't you call one of us?"

"Hm…" Summer put her finger to her chin mockingly. Holly knew that the next thing she said wasn't going to be very nice… "Maybe it's because I'm not on Earth, so I have no _reception_!"

"But why did you agree to… this?" Skye asked.

"Because…" She bit her lip, turning to Saturn with loving eyes. "I love him. He showed me how he felt when we first came on the ship. I want to stay here." She turned back to Skye. "Forever."

* * *

"I can't believe," Ryou panted, pacing around the café like a lost child, "she would ditch us. For the _enemy_!"

When they left, Dex and Zane promised to find a way to break them apart. Although, Mandy and Holly didn't want them to leave, they didn't say a word.

Holly was sitting on a chair, her elbows resting on the table and her head laying in one of her hands. "I have a stomach ache from all this stress." She lent her head on the table.

BUURRRRPPPPPP

"What was that?" Mandy asked.

Ryou glared into space, looking around. "Alien!"

Holly grinned, lifting her head off of the table. "If you call my stomach an alien, you must be stressing too much." She joked.

"I'll fix you something to eat." Mandy rushed into the kitchen.

"I can't believe she would do this to us…" Holly turned to head to the voice and say Isuzu with her arm around sobbing Skye. "After everything we gave up to help her…"

After a few moments of sorrow and cheering up, the most unexpected thing happened.

"I'm back!" Summer appearing out of nowhere, grinning like mad.

"What?" Skye rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "What happened?"

"Ever heard of acting, dear?" Summer sat on the table that Skye was at.

"What?"

"He wanted me to fall in love with him. I pretended I did, he thinks I love him, etcetera, etcetera…"

"So…" Holly piped up. "You don't love him?"

"I-I do…" Summer bit her lip. "But I he's obsessed. It scares me. I don't want to be with someone who's obsessed with me. Maybe later when we both forget everything… he can, you know. Ask me out. But now… no, I don't think I want to now."

"So… all of that… was…. Fake." Skye said through breathes.

Holly bit her lip. "I'm glad. We were quite shocked that we thought you choose him. You have no idea what we went through to find you." She shuddered at the thought or the 'preservation room'.

Zane grinned at Holly. He could watch her for hours! But that would be creepy…

Zane walked up to Holly and kissed her cheek, making her jump. He just laughed, getting a glare from her in return.

"Come with me." He asked.

"What?" Holly replied, shocked.

"I have something to show you." He grabbed her hand and teleported back into the ship.

"What… what are you doing?" Holly asked. It wasn't like she didn't trust him, she just… okay. She had to admit it. She didn't trust him, but she had an excuse! He was an alien, and aliens could not be trusted. "Zane…" She warned.

"Trust me on this one." He smirked. He walked down a long hall, still holding her hand, and then stopped in front of a set of red curtains.

"What is this?" She whispered.

"You'll find out…" He pulled her inside. The room was… well, she didn't know. It was pitch black inside. "Damn lights…" Holly could hear Zane feeling the wall for a light switch. Once he flicked it on, the whole room lit up in rainbow fairy lights. "What… what…" Holly's mouth fell open. This was… a living room? It had a couch, a television and a glass coffee table. The room was much bigger than she first thought when she stepped it. When the lights turned on, it felt like the room expanded, and a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. She didn't want to tell him, but she had a huge phobia of the dark.

"Do you like it?" Zane's voice snapped Holly from her little world.

"What is it for?"

"It's for us."

"What?" Holly's head snapped toward him. He just smirked at her cute confused face. "I want to thank you for helping me find Saturn and Summer." He shrugged. Holly knew that he was actually the person who helped, not her. She just followed him around. "I heard humans like rainbow lights, and food… and watching movies, so I bought a few yesterday."

Holly didn't know what to say. "Wow…"

Her hand, which was intwined in his, was sweating a little. She was so embarrassed, yet she had never been happier! He wanted her to come to his room to watch movies! That must have meant something, right?

"I thought you would like The Notebook. Have you seen it?" He asked, to which Holly nodded quickly in reply. He laughed, dragging her to the comfy couch and sitting on it. He turned the tv on. "Good."

Holly was ecstatic. Those night lights sure did calm her down! She knew, even if the other mews didn't like Zane, that he was the one. She felt like she had all the time in the world.

* * *

_Yay! Did you like it? Pretty pretty please review? Please? I want to know what you thought of all the fluffy romance :D_

_- L_


	13. Solitude - Isuzu

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days :( This might be the second (or third) last chapter. I don't know, I'm just not feeling the spark I felt when I first started up TNM. But I won't leave you guys on the hook if I choose to stop writing. I have a huge finale set up (in my head :P) so if I happen to quit, there WILL be a happy ending. I won't just give up altogether. AND I have talked to Pokechantixmewmew and we decided that we (might) make a sequel to this. It will be kind of like a crossover between her story Second Time Around and my story, Tokyo New Mews. So if I end up finishing this story soon, be sure to read her story as well, so you get ready for the sequel :D _

_Also, since Holly got a mega happy ending in the last chapter (and I don't want any more drama to ruin Holly/Zane, so I will leave it at that.) I thought this chapter will be an Isuzu chapter. And since this whole chapter is basically from Isuzu's perspective, it would only be fair to make the next chapter equal for all the mews. I noticed that Summer had a lot of drama and stuff, so the finale chapter will only have a little Summer/Saturn and it will focus more on Skye/Ryou, Mandy/Dex, Holly/Zane and Isuzu/Aris a bit more. (Sorry, Pokechantixmewmew, I hope you don't mind. I will make sure Skye has the happy ending she deserves!) :)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter, along with Night Lights, is my fave chapter. I put a lot of work into the Holly and Isuzu chapters because they only got one, but that was because they got a very big happy ending (or the whole chapter was in their persepective)._

_Anyway, sorry for talking this much 0.o_

_Zane: You're typing, actually._

_Me: OMG SHUT UP! *glares*. ANYWAY, please forgive me for any inconvieniences or if I have been unfair. __Gomennasai *bows*._ I'm having family problems at the moment (not to mention writers block too -.-) so I apologise to Story telling-talent fairy and Ana-Shadow-Wolf for only getting one chapter, but you two will have very big surprises for the finale chapter! 

_Arigatou, minnasan :)_

_- Lollie_

* * *

"Bye Mum!" Isuzu grabbed her coat and a picnic basket and sprinted out the door. She promised herself, that after all the battles and drama, she was going to have some 'me time'. Anyone that knew her knew that she loved to be alone. Not only because it's quiet when you're alone, but because she needed time to think, and Saturday was her thinking day!

A few days back, the mews and the aliens called a truce. Well, they tried to. The aliens were going to ask their leader if it was possible to find another life source to take over. If that failed, the mews would have to go to their federal government and tell them that all the aliens were going to crash on earth for the next twenty thousand years until they find another usuable planet. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

Isuzu slowly walked down the side of the road. On her right were dozens of mansions up on hills, but they were still visable (probably because they were so damn big!). On her left was the beach. She was headed to her favourite spot – the fountain.

The fountain was a gorgeous place in the park. It had the beach only half a kilometre down the path, a swingset right next to the benchs, and (obviously) a fountain. It was where Isuzu always spent her childhood. She had memories of visiting their every Saturday morning with her mother. Unfortunately, as she got older, her mother was much more busy with work, so they stopped doing their weekly adventure.

Still, Isuzu wanted to keep the tradition, so she went every week alone. She was happy, though. It was the only time she ever got to enjoy herself without focusing her attention to others.

Isuzu opened up her picnic basket. She had a tomato and cheese sandwich, an apple, a banana, a pomegranite, a bottle of water, and lots and lots of chocolate.

Isuzu, being the traditional person she always was, decided to eat a fruit first. "Which one should I choose?" She wondered, choosing her all-time favourite, pomegranite.

She was just about to pick up the piece of fruit when a familiar voice from behind her called out. "Ohhh, panther!"

Isuzu whipped her head around to find Aris, smirking at her from behind the tree. "What do you want?" Isuzu had her mew pendant ready in her hand and in fighting position.

"Is that any way to speak to the second eldest Marsipian?" He winked.

She lowered her arm. "Second eldest? I thought you said you were the eldest?" She asked softly, a confused expression hovering over her face.

He looked to the side, not daring to look into her eyes. He just made a very big mistake. "Well, uhm, you see… uhh…"

Isuzu stared at him. Her face wasn't scared, nervous, excited – anything. Her face was just blank. "You have an older brother?"

"Well, yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. "His name is Louis."

Aris knew he had to tell her. After all, she would have figured it out on her own, or gotten Akasaka-san to do it for her. Those stupid humans were smarter than her thought…

"You pathetic alien." She spat at him brutally.

Though she can be sarcastic and almost cruel, Aris knew that you needed patience to see beyond her cold words.

"I can not believe you set us up…" She looked down to the ground, thinking. "You tricked us. You wanted to distract us – fool us – and you got your brother to the nasty work. You dispicable, heartless, weak, pitiable wrench. You don't deserve to…"

Before she could finish, her phone went off. She glared at Aris, but answered it anyway. "Moshi-moshi?" There was a long silence, where Aris could do nothing except wait. Wait for her to rant at him, wait for her to run away from him, or wait for him to forgive him. "Okay. I'll be right there."

After a few seconds of glaring at Aris to warn him to leave, she darted away, heading for Café Mew Mew.

* * *

Isuzu ran into the café, huffing and puffing. She rested her hands on her knees and bent over, trying to catch her breath. She lifted her head up, taking a look around the dark, empty café.  
"Hello? Shirogane? Akasaka?" She slowly made her way into the kitched, calling out to see if anyone could hear her. "Mandy? Holly! Where are you guys?"

She turned around to walk back out of the kitchen and ran into Ryou, making her scream. He looked worried. No, he looked _scared_. Ryou Shirogane is _never_ scared. He was a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was biting his lip so hard that it was bleeding. His hair… Isuzu shivered just looking at it. Just imagine a zombie. A zombie that had seen a ghost… a zombie that had seen a ghost and hadn't eaten all day. That was how bad he looked. Something must have been up.

"Is something wrong, Shirogane?" Isuzu asked. Instead of answering, he took her by the arm and took her to the basement. Isuzu could here Summer sobbing frantically and Skye screaming. "SHIROGANE! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON THIS INSTANT!"

Isuzu ripped her arm out of his hold. He didn't answer, he just opened the door to the basement and walked in, leaving Isuzu wondering what to do. She followed in after him.

She covered her mouth when she saw Skye rocking back and forth against the wall. She was freaking out. "W-where will I go? Who will I stay with? Do you think they went to heaven?"

That last question made Isuzu's stomach collapse. Did something happen to the mews? She tried to count to make sure everyone was there. _Skye, Summer, Mandy, Holly… WE'RE MISSING A MEW! Oh, wait, that's just me. _She mentally facepalmed herself. _Ryou is here. Akasaka-san is here… Who is missing?  
_Mandy put a shaking hand on Isuzu's shoulder, making her jump.

"We have some bad news, Isuzu." Akasaka sighed.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is everything okay? What happened? Is someone hurt?" That last question came out all squeaky. Isuzu was furious for not being there when something happened. Did she betray them by talking to Aris when she was meant to be at the café? But it was her day off… That must have meant something big happened. "The aliens?" Isuzu asked. Akasaka winced at the use of the word 'aliens'.

"We think so. I'm afraid that they have betrayed us, yet again."

Ryou slammed his fist on the desk, making Summer jump. "Those fools think they can just kill off innocent people!"

That made the sobs coming from Skye's mouth turn into wails. Ryou bit his lip again. "I can't believe we trusted them! We're so… stupid."

"Don't say that, Skye." Holly put her hand on Skye's shoulder. "We were all tricked."

"I don't understand…" Summer's bloodshot eye twitched. "Why did they choose our parents?"

"What?" Isuzu's heart leaped up in her throat. "What happened, Shirogane?" She hissed.

He sighed, gulping. He did not look forward to explaining. "The aliens… we think the aliens set Skye and Summer's house on fire. Their parents… dead." He couldn't make use of the 'are' in that sentence. It was too hard for him to admit that their parents were actually dead right at that moment! "We have been betrayed."

* * *

_GASP! What do you think will happen in the final chapter? And what do you think of the idea for a sequel? Review pls, be sure to let me know! :) BUT THIS IS NOT THE END! I STILL HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO, (maybe) SO DON'T FRET :) I might even make an epilogue after the finale if I hit my goal of reviews. I would LOVE to hit 50 reviews, as I've never had that many reviews for a story before. If I do, I will promise to make an epilogue for each of the mews. What do you guys think will happen in the finale chapter? Will the mews and aliens form a truce? Did the aliens cause all this drama, or was it someone else? Find out in the finale soooonnnn! :D_

_Remember, once I get 50 reviews, I will write an epilogue for EVERY mew. Yay :D No promises for when that will be out, but it will be after I post the finale._

_- Lollieeee!(:_


	14. End Game - TNM Finale

_Forgive me, I'm not good at battle scenes, but I tried :P I hope you like it! I'm sorry that it took so long to write. I was stuck on what should happen at the end. And OMG, don't get me started on the romance! I'm not a romantic person at all, so it probably sucks. Oh, well! I hope you enjoy! :D_

_- Lollie_

* * *

Holly couldn't take it anymore. She actually trusted Zane. She thought he was there for for… obviously not.

She quickly turned around and sprinted out the door and up the stairs. No one called for her to come back, as she might have expected. They were all caught up in their own little world.

As she slammed her shoulder into the wall and winced, a familiar face showed up behind her.

"Holly?" Zane called.

She didn't turned around. She just opened the door and ran out into the rain. They betrayed the mews. Even so, they did save Summer… only to kill off her parents.

Holly stopped running when she reached the park, letting water slide down her face. She collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. She didn't even care that her makeup would be ruined or that it would take weeks to get the mud out of her hair. She just got up and, when she found the strength, ran further.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her body, stopping her from running. She tried to break free, but she was too weak when she was upset. She just fell into the arms.

"Holly…" Zane begged. "Trust me."

Instead of giving up, instead of surrendering, Holly turned to face the alien, glaring. "Trust you? After everything you did? You killed…"

"Just let me explain…"

"NO, you just let me finish my rant!" Holly snapped. Surprisingly, he didn't make another sound. You couldn't even hear him breathing. "You and your sicko freaks for brothers killed Skye and Summer's parents, for crying out loud! How… Why should I even trust you. How do I know you won't do the same?"

"Because I didn't do it!" Zane whispered.

"What?"

"I didn't have any part in what happened. Neither did Saturn, Dex or Aris. We didn't do it, Holly."

"Then…" Holly stared at the ground and furrowed her eyebrows. "Who did?"

* * *

"I can't take this anymore, guys." Summer sighed. "I need to eat some cake."

Summer walked out the basement door, Mandy following closely behind.

"Do you really think Saturn and Dex did it?" Mandy asked quietly.

Summer sighed, picking up a White Angel Cake from the cupboards and setting it on a plate on the bench. "I hope not…"

She grabbed a spoon and scraped some of the vanilla icing off the cake before shoving it into her mouth. "Want some?" She offered with a mouth full of cake.

Mandy shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Mandy saw a shadow at the other side of the café. She looked through the peephole to get a better look at it. It kind of looked like a person, but she wasn't so sure. She didn't have her glasses on.

"Mandy? Mandy moo! Answer me!"

Mandy's head snapped back to look at Summer. "Huh?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Weren't you listening? I said maybe you should bring the others up here for cake."

"Oh, okay…" Mandy walked down the stairs to the basement when she heard Summer scream.

"Get away from me!"

"Summer!" Mandy ran back up to find Saturn and Aris ducking for cover as a pan flew over his head.

"Get away!"

"Summer, listen!" Saturn begged.

"No!" Summer tossed a plate at him as it missed him by just inches.

"Mandy?"

Mandy turned around and saw Dex. "Dex?"

"We need your help." He begged with pleading eyes.

"Why should we help you after what you did!"

"We didn't do anything! It was Louis!"

There was a long silence until Mandy broke it. "Who's Louis?"

"He's the eldest. He's actually the next in line to be king. He hated the fact that we weren't, you know... killing off the humans."

"What do you mean?" Mandy bit her lip, not quite sure what he was going to say.

"We could have easily killed you mews, but we didn't. We aren't as… strong, as Louis."

"It's easy to be tough, but it's harder to be strong." A voice from behind the two sighed.

"Isuzu?" Aris ran up to her.

"That…" Mandy exhaled. "Is the best quote I've ever heard."

"Isuzu, he did it. My brother, Louis. He's trying to kill the mews."

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Summer asked, her hands on her hips.

"We have to do something…" Mandy told them.

"You guys go ahead." Ryou walked up to them, his hands locked with Skye's. "I'll see if I can track him down."

Mandy nodded, grabbing Dex's hand and running out the door. The others followed behind.

Skye sighed, looking at Ryou. "I can't believe this is happening. I'll go help."

She let go of his hand, but he grabbed it back. "No. Don't. He's too powerful."

"I can't let the mews get hurt, Ryou! They need me!"

"I need you!" He whispered, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek softly. "I need you…" He repeated.

"The mews need me, Ryou." Skye kept her gaze on Ryou for a few seconds, before sprinting out the door. Ryou sat back in one of the seats at the table, sighing. He had no idea how his plan would work, but he had to do it before Skye changed her mind about him. He had to have her. He needed to win her over!

* * *

"Skye!" Holly called when she saw Skye running towards them.

"We need… your..." There was a chimera anima crushing it's foot against Summer chest. Skye gasped when she saw her sister on the ground. "Help!"

Skye's eyes were glaring at the chimera animal that was hurting her twin sister. Her weapon appeared in her hand. She yelled, "Mallow Flower Batton!" and raised her weapon high above her head. Skye grinned proudly and pointed her batton at her enemy, shouting, "Mallow flower… BLAST!" A shower of pink flowers attacked the enemy, the thorns digging into their skin.

The chimera anima growled in pain, and Skye felt a hint of sorrow towards it, but she reminded herself of her goal. She had to defeat the alien who caused her all the trouble.

"Mew Mew Fukuroe… Metamorphosis!" Skye turned to see who was chanting. It was Holly! "For Justice and Peace!"

Holly's tightly shut eyes opened to reveal two dark brown iris'.

Holly stared up at the alien, Louis. She was about to attack, but then she noticed something strange… He was clutching his lower stomach and his eyes were closed tightly. "He's in… pain?" Summer asked, her face looking very confused.

Isuzu just smirked. "I'm so evil…"

"Whatever you did, he doesn't seem very happy!" Skye giggled.

"FINE!" He spat at the mews, making them jump. "You win. You get to keep this planet… again."

"What's wrong with your planet?" Holly asked.

"Nothing's wrong with our planet!" He snapped. "We just hate you all. So we thought to kill you off, but now I know that won't work…" He put his finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Ok then…" Summer looked confused as the alien slowly disappeared, teleporting away.

"Well, that was easy." Mandy grinned.

There was a long silence until Ryou came running towards them. "You won? You won!" He grinned.

They all nodded.

"You guys are so amazing." Zane grinned, appearing with his brothers around the group. He grinned, pointing his finger at Holly, who blushed. "Especially you!"

"Wha?" She was cut off by his lips softly connecting hers.

"You're amazing." He breathed after they broke apart. "Truly amazing."

Saturn walked up to Summer, who was grinning madly. "No more fighting anymore, Saturn." She smiled. "We can be friends, now."

Saturn grinned. "I vote more than friends." Summer looked confused, but she realised what he meant when Saturn planted a kiss on her lips.

Isuzu looked up and saw that Aris was smirking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

His smirk got even bigger as he laughed. "Yep. Me!" He roughly pulled her close to him and kissed her. He was actually surprised that she kissed him back.

"I love you." He whispered, making her heart beat fast.

"I love…" She exhaled. "You too…"

"Everyone has someone special…" Mandy sighed. "Except me."

"And me." She turned around to see Dex behind her.

She grinned. "Hi Dex!"

He laughed. "Hello Mandy!" He hugged her.

_Well…_ Mandy thought. _A hug is better than nothing, right?_

Her thoughts instantly vanished as Dex put his lips to hers.

"So…" Skye looked down to the ground. "I guess this is it, huh? The battles are over, no more fighting, no more mews."

"You'll always be mews in your hearts, Skye." Ryou grinned. "But now, we have something that's worth even more then our powers."

"What's that?" Skye asked.

He put his lips to hers. After breaking the kiss, he stared right into her eyes and told her quietly, "Our love."

* * *

_I know. Ryou is totally OOC. Oh well, I guess love changed him :') I'm so sorry the romance bits are short. It was all I could come up with, and I didn't want to drag it out too long. Please revieeeww! Tell me every thought you had during this chapter. Do you like it? Who is your favourite couple? Did you like how the aliens older brother (Louis) tried to take over? Who is the sexiest alien? Ok, that one was a joke. But feel free to answer it :P _

_I will post an authors note when I write the sequel/crossover thing with Pokechantixmewmew. Also, pls check out her story Second Time Around. We are going to collaborate (is that how you spell it?) our stories together when she finishes :) _

_I'm so proud of myself for finishing, yet I'm kind of upset that the ending was so... strange. It just didn't seem as complex or as heartwarming as I had hoped. I might edit the finale later, or add another chapter as an alternate ending, idk. _

_Well, it's hard to say goodbye :( I hope you amazing people will read my other stories, and pm me so we can keep in touch. *sniffles* Okay, I'm getting kind of emotional. I'm going to go eat some falafels. Sayounara, tomodachi! :)_

_- A very proud Lollie :D *logs out of the TNM world forever...*_

_Skye: Lollie! You're not supposed to log out forever!_

_Lollie: Huh?_

_Mandy: Yeah! You need to write the epilogues, remember?_

_Lollie: Oh, yeah. Well I promised myself that I will write the mew epilogues once I get 50 reviews. _

_Isuzu: You're such a like-whore!_

_Lollie: *gasp*_

_Holly: Language, Isuzu, language!_

_Lollie: Okay, now it's time to sign out. Farewell, my faithful fruitloops. (See what I did there? Not only is it a Danny Phantom reference [kinda]; it's also alliteration. *victory fist pump*)_

_*logs out until 50 reviews*_


	15. Ep1 - Reminiscing - SkyeRyou

_Reminiscing _

_"I remember everything we did together. The good and the bad memories, the first and the last memories… And this will be one to remember."_

* * *

Skye sighed. She looked into the mirror and saw a twenty-something year old brunette with sparkling green eyes. There was nothing really amazing about her – she was just… herself. She didn't understand why an organised, efficiant man like Ryou would ever fall in love with a ditz like her, but she shook away that thought. He loved her, and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

Skye smiled as she realised that when she said yes the time he proposed, they both know that it was the start of a new beginning, a new life together. The memory made butterflies appear in Skye's stomach.

She shivered at the thought of putting her future in the hands of her friend, her boss, her fiance. She wondered whether she made the right choice, but then instantly felt guilty for that thought. _He loves me. We're perfect together; I made the right choice. He treats me amazing. I'm so happy to be with him. I don't mind the fact that I need to stop partying and shopping, and that I need to save money to help start a family with him. I love him._

"Are you okay, love?" Skye was snapped out of her thoughts as she glanced at the woman doing her hair through the mirror. She was cutting, styling, streaking, layering, curling – basically everything you can do to hair. Skye was pretty sure that her hair would be dry and thin after all the heat and cosmetics, but she didn't mind. She just wanted to look good for her husband.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" She sighed.

"You ain't so sure, are ya?" The woman asked as she pulled a few strands of Skye's hair into a cap for streaking, making her flinch. Skye wasn't sure where she came from, but her accent was pretty cool.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

"If you made the right choice about the man you're marrying." The woman shrugged.

"What?" Skye was pretty offended. If her hair wasn't stuck in the cap, she would have jumped up out of her seat and dramatically rushed out the door, but she couldn't. She wasn't good at arguing, but she had no other choice. She was to make sure that no one insulted her future husband, ever! "I made the right choice. I know it."

The woman grinned at she started curling the hair at the back of her head. "Good. It's too often that married couples split nowadays. I reckon it's 'cause their pressured to fall in love to early, but you… You made the right choice, dear. I know it. You made the right choice." She spun the chair around and got her make up kit out, nodding at Skye to close her eyes as she applied layer upon layer of eye liner and fake eye-lashes. "You'll be right, love. I hope you'll remember this day for a long, long time."

(Insert Line)

Ryou looked at Skye as she walked down the aisle, getting closer and closer towards him. He had no clue how he ever got the chance to be with such a sweet, generous, beautiful woman.

He remembered what she was like when he first met her – ditzy, gullible and weak. Now, some years later, he looked into her eyes and saw a strong woman with courage and a heart. He chuckled as the thought reminded him or _The Wizard of Oz_, the first movie they watched as a couple.

It was all worth it – the ring, the wedding; even giving up his old life to spend it with Skye. He knew he would never regret it. He felt like a teenager again! His heart tingled, his stomach swarmed with butterflies and his head was bubbling with the best sensation he ever felt. It was true love.

The flower girl, Lilly, who was Skye's six-year-old cousin, was skipping happily down the aisle, throwing flowers every which way.

When Ryou saw her, he realised that he wanted a kid to look after. A child to smile and throw flowers with, to play soccer in the backyard with and to bake cookies with. He wanted a family.

He didn't realise that Skye was already next to him until the priest begin his speech.

"Dearly beloved," He begin, smiling at the couple, "we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony." Ryou zoned out after that, just taking in the beauty of his fiance, who had a grin not unlike that of the Cheshire cat.

"Ryou Shirogane." The priest turned to Ryou. "Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Ryou replied, grinned at his fiance.

"Skye Yurishiro, wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Skye replied quickly, still looking deeply into Ryou's eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride."

That was the first ever moment they kissed as a couple. It was filled with fireworks and sparks. That kiss was definitely one to remember for years to come.

When they broke apart, Ryou looked deeply into his wife's eyes. He ignored the fact that many people were watching him in the Church – he just had to let it out. He had to tell her how he felt. He had to make a promise. "I promise I will stay with you forever."

"Forever?" She asked, with both hope and worry in her light green eyes.

"Forever and ever. I promise." He grinned.

"Forever and always…" She sighed, relieved.

They were meant for each other. They both knew it. Everyone at the wedding knew it.

"I love you."

* * *

**Phew. That took a while to write. Okay, I'm soooo so so so so sorry for disappearing for those two weeks, guys! I'm been having a few problems lately, but that is no excuse for leaving all you lovely people on the edge. I have four more epilogues to go, and I swear that I will not set this story to COMPLETE until I post those epilogues!**

**Did you like this epilogue? I tried to make it a bit more, erm... ****_mature_****. You know, with less chat and more description and emotion. I honestly have no idea what the priest actually says at weddings... I googled for a while to find out what to get him to say XD**

**Anyway, I promised you those epilogues, and that you shall recieve :) Please review. As always, each review means a lot to me. They make me smile :)**

**- Lollie:)**


	16. Ep2 - Natural - SummerSaturn

_Natural - "You'll be great."_

* * *

"This is it…" Summer breathed out slowly as she wheeled her luggage up the wooden port. She could see little islands not to far away from shore. An excited grin crept up her face.

"I'm not looking forward to this at all." Saturn told her in a monotone voice as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, come on, Sat. It'll be fun!" Summer smirked. "Just you, and me, on this magnificent cruise ship…"

"With your parents!" Saturn glared at her.

"Hey!" She snapped a thin index finger in front of his face. "You agreed to do this! Besides…" she put her small hand in his. "My parents are very excited to meet you."

"That makes one of us…"

"All aboard, for the 'Canboria'!" A man called out. He was old, maybe in his late 40's, with sideburns and a small goatee. "Leave's in 10 minutes!"

Summer shot Saturn a comforting look as she dragged him up the white marble stairs of the cruise ship, leading him into the large lobby. "WOAAAHHH! IT'S SO PRETTY!"

Saturn just rolled his eyes, walking up to a woman behind the counter.

"Welcome, to the luxurious ship of…"

"Summer and Saturn Ikisatashi." He told her, sounding pretty emotionless.

"Great!" She seemed cheerful and perky, but you could tell she didn't want to be there. "Here are your keys, enjoy your stay! You're in room 564 on level 2. Bye, now!"

Saturn grabbed the keys and made his way to the elevator, Summer following slowly behind.

"Where to?" Saturn asked, his hand hovering over the buttons on the wall.

"The diner. We'll meet them first." She told him. Saturn nodded, pressing a button.

"So…" she bit her lip, feeling her eyes burning as she shifted to get more comfortable. Jeez, how awkward could she be? "Couldn't you just teleport to our rooms?" She asked.

Saturn looked at her like she was crazy. "I can only teleport to places I've been before. I thought you would know that, Mrs Ikisatashi." He smirked.

Summer blushed. How embarrassing! She didn't even know about her own husbands powers!

Now _that_ made her blush. He was now her husband! And they were on their honeymoon! And…

Her stomach fell. Saturn was right. It would be ruined, all because her parents were going to be there! They wanted to meet the man who 'stole away' their daughter.

If her parents knew that her husband tried to kill her and her friends when they were mews, she would never hear the end of it. Hell, they would probably hire someone to assassinate her if they found out that she had the genes of a whale in her DNA.

Summer remembered the fights that her and Saturn had. He was so cold, so mean… how did she ever fall for someone like him?

_Summer called her weapon "ANGEL BATON!" She flicked upside down and it turns into a sword. She pointed the sword at the foe "ANGEL SWORD..." Summer raised it above her head, yelling, " ATTACK!" A flurry of tiny blue angel wings attacked Saturn Ikisatashi, the enemy._

_"You won't win, Summer. You can't win." He would taunt. "Just give up now, why don't ya?" He smirked, knowing that the distraction would affect her in battle._

_But Summer was stronger, or so she thought. "Don't even say my name, alien. You don't deserve my word." She spat on his shoe. As he looked down in disgust, she took those precious few seconds to tackle him to the ground. _

_"I wait for those oportune moments." She smirked, latching on to both of his wrists to stop him from escaping her 'wrath', as her sister, Skye, would call it._

_"So do I!" He grinned, kicking her stomach and throwing her behind him. Summer felt all the wind escape from her, but she had to keep fighting. Summer Yukishira NEVER surrendered. _

_Once she got up from the ground, she realised that he was gone._

_"Another battle, well done." Isuzu smiled._

Summer smiled at the memories. She knew that she was stronger than Saturn – he just refused to admit it. Either that, or Saturn just let her win. But she would never believe that.

After her parents were killed in the fire years ago, she thought she would never get over it. But then her _real_ parents finally managed to contact her and her twin sister. It took a while for Summer to get over the fact that both, her adoptive parents and real parents lied to them for their whole childhood. When they saw their names on the news, and the town they were at, her mother picked up the phone and called so many people to find their address. Luckily, both Skye and Summer managed to forgive them. She was glad that all of the drama was put behind them, and now they could live a happier life.

Saturn, on the other hand, was pretty worked up about the whole thing, but at least he was doing what was right for his wife.

_The awkward thing, though, _Saturn thought,_ is how her parents will react when they find out she's dating an alien._

_But they won't find out… I won't let them_

"Saturn?" He got shook from the conversation going on in his mind and looked up to see a confused Summer staring up at him. "We're here."

"Mhmm…"

"You ready?"

"No." Saturn said quickly.

Summer just chuckled and held her hand. "We won't tell them." She kissed his cheek. Jeez, they were already married (and on their honeymoon!) and he still got butterflies everytime she touched him.

The doors of the elevator opened, revealing a posh, pretty level with chandeliers and jewels and champagne everywhere.

"I don't like it." Saturn whispered.

"Just… go with the flow."

"Go with the flow?" Saturn chuckled. What kind of saying was that?

Summer didn't say anything. She was too busy looking for her parents in this 'posh party area thingy' that Skye had always said about the gatherings.

"We could have paid for our own honeymoon, you know." Saturn told her.

"But then we wouldn't have the luxury of being on a cruise ship in the middle of an ocean." Summer smirked.

"At least we wouldn't have to face your _parents_!" Saturn made a face on 'parents'.

"Don't worry, you'll be great." Summer reassured him as they made their way through the large crowd. "Just act natural."

"Natural as in alien natural, or human natural?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Summer shook her head and grinned as she came to a halt at a food table, where a couple were eating salad.

"Ah, this must be the famous Saturn." The man said.

Summer whispered to Saturn, "you'll be great."

* * *

**Omg, I'm so sorry. I suck at one-shots and epilogues. They just turn out to be cliff-hangers or about memories... Anyway, I hope you like it. Mandy's epilogue is next! :)**

**- Lollie**


	17. Ep3 - In Your Arms - MandyDex

_Mandy/Dex –_

_In Your Arms "Somehow, I feel safer when I'm in your arms."_

* * *

"I have a surprise for you!" Dex grinned as he held his girlfriend's hand. They were walking through the park for their special 3 year anniversary.

"What is it?" Mandy giggled.

"Turn around," Dex told her whilst grinning.

She did as he said, and watch as she saw his arms wrap around her neck. She felt a cold, metal object placed just under her neck, between her collarbones.

Mandy picked up the small medallion off her neck to look at it. It was in the shape of a 3D heart. When she squinted a little more, she noticed that it had J+M engraved on it. "Wow…"

People say that relationships grow weak and untrusting throughout time, but not Dex and Mandy. Even since the very last battle, their relationship became stronger and better each day. None of their friends or family knew why, but it showed true love, and that was all the two young adults were after.

"It's beautiful…" Mandy breathed. "You know, I have something for you, too!"

"Really?" His eyes lit up, making Mandy giggle. "What is it?"

"So, you know how I got that job at The Chocolate Factory last month?"

Dex nodded hesitantly, not quite sure where this was going.

"Well, employees get a 20% discount on all items, so I bought this…" Mandy zipped her handbag open and pulled out a small baby blue box wrapped in a light gold ribbon.

Dex opened it to reveal a set of twenty-four tiny little chocolates, all of different shapes and colours. "WOAAHH! This looks expensive."

"It was. I saved up all last week to pay for it."

"How much?" Dex asked as he pulled out a little star shaped dark chocolate piece.

"Seventy-two dollars."

Dex almost gagged as he put the chocolate in his mouth. "SEVENTY-TWO DOLLARS FOR CHOCOLATE?"

"Oh, and thirty-five cents," Mandy added. "It's Swedish or something, I don't know."

As soon as he swallowed, he said, "that chocolate was so good! Try some!"

Mandy grinned, bowing and taking a piece for herself as her boyfriend led her behind a large tree.

"Perfect picnic area!" Dex grinned as he sat down.

"Perfect picnic with the perfect boyfriend," Mandy giggled to herself as she set a blanket out on the ground and snuggled into Dex.

"You know, I don't know how we do it…" Dex wondered out loud as he ate another piece.

"Don't know how we do what?"

"Be awesome."

Mandy laughed. "I don't know… maybe we're just naturally awesome."

"That's a possiblity…" Dex shrugged. "I mean, we're never not awesome!"

"That's true," she giggled. "You know…"  
"What?" Dex asked.  
"I don't know what it is, it's weird…"

"What is?"

"Somehow, I feel safer when I'm in your arms," confessed Mandy.

Dex grinned like the Cheshire cat."No matter where I am, no matter how I feel, I will always protect you. I will never stop."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

* * *

_Okay, I know this is really short, but I'm having trouble with ideas for this story. I don't know why :l but I will finish the epilogues, don't worry :)_

_- L_


	18. Ep4 - A Million Times - HollyZane

**Holly/Zane – A Million Times**

"Hello Song," Holly cooed as she patted her small white cat behind the ears. Holly was so happy today. Last week, she managed to get her mother and father together for a date. One thing led to another, and now they're getting married in October!

She looked out of her bedroom window dreamily. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her boyfriend of three years walking towards the house.

She completely forgot about her date today! It wasn't just any date, either. It was their three year anniversary. And she didn't even remember. Oops.

Holly jumped off her bed and ran to her walk-in closet, only to find her red-head mother standing in the doorway.

"When, how did… what?"

"Holly?" Ichigo said softly. "I need to talk with you."

"But Zane is outside! He's waiting for me and it's our anniversary I forgot about our date and I have to get ready and–"

"Holly-pop," Ichigo pulled her daughter into a hug, using her nickname to calm her down. "It's okay. Your father is having a talk with him right now."

"About what? I really need to get ready, mum!" Holly begged.

"Fine, fine. Get ready while I'm talking to-" Ichigo was cut off when Holly slammed the closet door in her face. She sighed. "Okay. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

Holly slowly opened the closet door to reveal only her face. "What?" she asked suspicously. "You don't like Zane?"

"No, no, I love him! He's like a son to me. But…"

Holly closed the door again as she got changed. "Well, what's the problem?"

Ichigo leant up against the door so her daughter could hear her. "It's just… It's been three whole years. You're getting a little serious now, aren't you? You want to married him, don't you?"

Holly sighed as she leant up against the wall of the closet. "I think you're right. I want to marry him."

"I think you've picked a good guy, Holly. You've picked a Cyniclon." Ichigo then walked away from the door and went back downstairs, leaving Holly confused. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

* * *

"Hi Zane," Holly greeted her boyfriend as she walked down the stairs. Zane looked up from talking her Holly's father and saw how beautiful she looked.

"Ready to go?" Zane asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Holly smiled as she grabbed his hand.

The ride to the movies was especially awkward. Zane didn't say anything, he just looked right again and tapped his hands on the wheel.

"What are you thinking about?" Holly asked.

"Just… nothing. I'm really excited for tonight."

"Me too, what do want to see?"

"What?" Zane asked, looking shocked.  
"Umm, the movie…" Holly looked at him suspicously. What the heck was he thinking?

"O-oh, uhm. I'm thinking Rock Me sounds good."

"The musical?" She raised her eyebrow. "You never liked musicals."

"Ooh, well, um." He licked his lips nervously. "Yeah, I hate them."

"Then why did you suggest to-"

"What about Stand By Me?" Zane asked her.

"Uhh, Zane…"

"Yeah?"

"They haven't shown that movie in cinemas for over thirty-five years. What are you on about?" Holly's eyes widened. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"That's not very convincing."

"I'll tell you later, come on!" He got out of the car fast and rushed over to the ticket booth.

"What the hell…" Holly said to herself. "Has he finally gone crazy? Why is he in such a hurry?"

* * *

"Ahh, no!" The dumb bimbo on the large screen cried out. "Don't kill me!"

Holly sighed. This movie wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. A smile lit up on her face when Zane put his arm around her protectively to comfort her. Though it wasn't like she needed protection from the fake zombies in this lame movie.

Zane could tell that Holly wasn't enjoying the movie, because he held her hand tightly and stood up to leave. She didn't say anything, just followed him until they both stopped outside of the theatre.

"What is it?" She asked.

Zane smiled softly. "Let's take a walk. I need to talk to you."

He and Holly went down a path that led to TokyoPark. Holly was jumpy and fidgety. Was he going to break up with her.

He suddenly stopped, turning to face her. "Happy Anniversary, Holly. I got a you present, but not just any present."

He pulled a small velvet box, making Holly's jaw drop. "Z-Zane…"

"It's also a thank you for putting up with me all these years. I know I can be annoying." He laughed as he opened the box. "Will you marry me, Holly?"

Holly felt her eyes sting with tears - happy tears – as she jumped into his arms. "Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!"

They both laughed. "I love you," they said at the same time.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this took a long time. I wrote it while on holiday. I hope you like it :)**


End file.
